


Eden Is Nothing But Corrupt

by lemontski



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All characters are mentioned, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Aobajousai, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Choking, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Disturbing Themes, Double Penetration, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femme Fatale, Foreplay, Fukuroudani, Government Conspiracy, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inarizaki, Karasuno, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nekoma, Nohebi, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, Shiratorizawa, Smut, Tattoo Artist Kuroo Tetsurou, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, cunninglingus, degradation kink, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemontski/pseuds/lemontski
Summary: '𝐋𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐦𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐮𝐛𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧;𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧'Notorious for your skills,intelligence and sharp demeanour; Tokyo did not have an inkling of what you were forced to throw away to achieve this power. However, the lengths of what the creator of you would go through just for your return to the 'Garden' could just make you give it all up.A Haikyu Mafia AU
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. To Purify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains:
> 
> Explicit sexual content and vulgar language.  
> Disturbing themes like violence,torture,injury and blood are used  
> Mature themes such as past rape and past abuse are used.  
> Mentions of religion; specifically Christianity/Catholicism.   
> Chapters will be provided with a trigger warning when necessary.
> 
> Please read at your own discretion.

Skin supple and lightly dusted with glitter your assets shone under the club’s neon lights – you moved your body rhythmically to the bass line of the song. Leaning your head flush against the pole whilst the rest of you, delicately clothed in lingerie, arched forward using your free hand to sweep your hair to the audience’s side. Revealing your E/C eyes dressed in provocative makeup they locked on to the first male in sight. A middle-aged salary worker who most likely hurried from the office to get the best seat in the house for _your_ show.

You teased and turned wrapping your ankle round the hilt of the pole; your head fell back showcasing your curves, your hand toyed at your own mouth, kitten licking at your pointer finger – your gaze never left his. Flustered as you were bold, he loosened his tie and relaxed his posture into the leather seat. But you weren’t done yet. A handful of steps to the beat popping your hips slightly, your slim heels elongated your legs leading the eye up to meet your ass under the sheer mesh with added embroidered champagne flowers – _nothing_ was left to interpretation.

Your solo had everyone’s attention; the spotlight made sure of it. Bills started floating towards the stage, 20s, 50s some 100s, bending down your knees to slowly ease them wide apart you pinched a few loose bills to tuck them safely in the matching bralette, hinting to possibly revealing some intimate skin – you winked at your attentive viewers before they could get a chance.

The song was at its bridge when you did your final act of spinning your upside-down body, legs in a straddle position, around the pole to swiftly land. Ending with a shallow curtsey and blow kiss to your favoured customer. Inching yourself ever so close,you sat on the edge of the stage one leg crossed over the other peering down at the male whose face was visibly worked up.

“All that dancing has left me a little thirsty…would you kindly buy me a drink?”

A hand placed on his thigh calmed his evident jitters, he gladly pulled out his wallet and signalled a waitress. As the next girl took her place on the stage you claimed the arm rest as your new seat laying your silky legs atop of the man’s lap. The atmosphere was the usual for a weekend – bustling but not overcrowded. The drinks arrived and you thanked your pretty co-worker for the vibrant cocktail you were now sipping on and he did the same with his beer. Your fingers laced round the black locks of the man making sure he was meeting your hungry eyes.

He was hanging onto your every breath, scared to move like he’d lose your presence on top of him. Now situated on his lap, toying at his collar and buttons you skimmed past his lips to his ear.

“Tell me, have you ever been invited to the private rooms?”

Leaning in, you whispered softly enough to just caress the shell of his ear with those intriguing words. He frantically shook his head no. “I’d _love_ to invite you…why don’t you tell me your name first.” A smile slipped in with a giggle as the salary man fumbled his words.

“Matsuda Itsuo. 29 years old office worker.”

Clearly not thinking with his head caused for a formal introduction, you teased him for his choice of words but quickly guided him past the second bar to the private rooms. You tipped off security who nodded back. The rooms were decorated in the most sensual way; silk sheets, dim lights and handful of petals scattered on the bed and floor. Tugging at Mr Matsuda’s tie you had him sit on the edge.

“But I didn’t pay for-“ Silencing his needless words with your lips you used this opportunity to push his body back – kindly asking him to lay down.

“Relax _, I_ wanted you here.” Elegantly placing a blindfold onto his eyes, you had full control.

“Now let me take care of this.” Taking off his suit jacket to pin his arms to either side, you straddled his torso and reached for two pairs of handcuffs – the first clip of the lock earned a flinch but a peck to the cheek kept him in line for the other handcuff to be secured. Once everything was in place you let your weight rest on him to admire the display of submission.

“Give me a minute to get myself ready.” Layering a black satin robe over your figure you reached over to the dresser opposite the bed. A multitude of metal clicks and snaps filled the room.

Turning on your heels back round to be greeted with an obvious hard on in his pants; you frowned in disgust before shielding your left ear.

A clean shot.

_right between the eyes_.

Even with the silencer the impact you felt could not have been concealed. You clicked your tongue at the sight of red seeping through into the pillowcase. “I despise men like you who cheat, especially when your wife is back home carrying _your_ child.” You spat wiping any traces of him off your lips. You moved to open the door.

“So, how’d it go – _ooh_ left him with blue balls I see.” The fellow ‘security guard’ couldn’t help himself but peer inside even tipping his shades to the end of his nose.

“I’ve done _my_ part so where’s the money Bokuto?” You stared up at the tall man who was still in awe of your murder, he then realigned himself with the business on hand clearing his throat.

“Don’t worry, it has all been handed over to the boss. Let’s just go say thank you to Kita for using his place.”

Bokuto’s large hand slapped your back and he shot a grin before handing over your gear; your two thigh straps. One for your semi-automatic and the other for your favourite straight back blade. There was no hesitation when it came to putting them on even when all you were wearing were still your ‘work’ clothes. The two of you closed the door behind and headed over to the elevated exclusive area where a table was overly occupied with a game of cards, drinks and girls.

Your male counterpart was first to engage in fists bumps or a firm pat to the back to the multiple males seated at the table. This was also the que for the pretty dancers to leave the guys’ lap just for a moment. You stood uninterested in the details but paid all your respects to Kita, the owner of ‘Mémoire’ strip club. A refined man decorated with minimal tattoos compared to his team, he took pride in everything he did which was evident in how well he treats his dancers and his club. After conversing with Bokuto who was now enjoying a beer with Kita’s subordinates, it was your turn for thanks.

“Y/N what a _stellar_ performance, are you sure you wouldn’t like to work here? You know that the boys and I would take great care of you – maybe even part time since you visit Suna so often these days.”

A refined man _with a sly mouth_ , Kita boldly hinted to your many ‘appointments’ to Suna’s room. You gave the owner a hearty laugh even bumping into his well-built physique. You politely declined but a dance here and there couldn’t hurt anyone.

“How ‘bout you stay for a drink or two then, its barely past eleven. I’ll get someone to dispose of your _mess_ while you indulge in the luxuries we have to offer.”

Kita gestured to the table of rowdy males taking shots together. Bokuto was sandwiched between the Miya Twins; Osamu to his left and Atsumu to his right both sporting a black fitted shirt, but their arms differed in the level of ink. Osamu was the one who had both his ears pierced with black studs whilst his brother dabbled with one small white stretcher in his left.Which suited his blonde hair compared to his brother’s grey. He also had a tongue piercing that ‘drove the girls crazy’ _he_ says. Suna was manspreading on the other couch opposite to the three, wearing a lazily buttoned black shirt allowing him to boast his chest and collar bone tattoos.His head laid back on the edge prominently reminding you of his double silver hoops on left ear, as well as the calligraphy inked down the side of his neck.

Joining in on the fray, adding your handgun to the collective pile on the side of the table for more sitting comfort. You eased into the side of Suna who instinctively claimed your shoulders with his arm, his tatted hand hung weakly over your right side with his knuckles adorned with rings. Which, unfortunately, covered the artwork on them. You couldn’t help but think about the times when they hugged your neck. The blast of the bass of the current dancer’s song drowned out that thought quickly. Then there was a sudden burst of energy within the club and the exclusive section was becoming _less_ exclusive.

“Y/N when am I gonna get you on top of me like that huh?” Atsumu shouted across loosely holding onto his beer.

“If you let me bring a knife to your throat, I’ll do it.”

Your hand twirled your blade like a windmill before slotting it back in its sheath, Atsumu gave Suna a pair of crazy eyes most likely translating into ‘Are _you_ into that?’ You laughed it off carrying on with your drinking session. Meanwhile, Osamu and you gawked over each other’s blades like kids and as you were doing so leaning over the table. Suna wasn’t shy to move his right hand along your curves – you knew this feeling all too well to be in such a position to decline.

As the night aged Atsumu was called for duty and your partner Bokuto was having fun with some of Kita’s dancers on the main floor. The table was now open; allowing girls to have their fun with Osamu _and_ Suna. What you had with him was casual, no strings attached so you took your leave from his grasp to stretch your legs, picking up your things from the table and placing them where they belong on your side. You stepped down back to the main floor leaving the boys at their own leisure. You spotted Aran manning the bar which instantly boosted your mood.

“Yanno Konoha had the hardest time getting the blood off the pillowcases… you really went the full mile.” 

He teased wiping down the surfaces, you did the same placing empty shot glasses and bottles to the side. Still in your lingerie and the silk robe hanging loose had the drinks sales stack as well as the tips.You were used to the types of men that would come to places like this despite being a ‘higher-class strip club’, gropers and overall scum of the earth men could not care less to tell the difference.

“One more round over here Miss!”

A group of three crudely whistled you over, taking the bottle from under the counter you strutted. All three combined looked like they wouldn’t hold up for five minutes. So, you plastered you best service face. As you poured the last refill with one hand making small talk with the creep wearing a vest, his friend behind you thought it would be fun to take a grab at your ass.

All adrenaline surged to the motion of your knife impaling the bastard’s right thigh. The grown man’s wail in distress was heard over the club’s interlude playlist.

“You crazy bitch!”

The injured man cried out which only triggered you to start twisting at the wound mercilessly. The second agonising scream caught the attention of Kita and the rest of Inarizaki’s members. The two friends were looking for an escape route but were abruptly stopped by Bokuto and Ōmimi both staggering over six feet, towering over them.

“Aran, close up early. Osamu! Suna! Lead the masses out.” Commanded their head who was now behind you gently urging your hand to let go. “Now Y/N what is the meaning of this.” He voiced his concern.

“This fucking crazy woman stabbed me!” The sweaty shell of a man blubbered an uncalled-for explanation while his two friends agreed still in the grasps of the titan like men.

“Sir, I believe I asked my _waitress_.” Though his voice didn’t stray from his customer service tone Kita didn’t hesitate to further dig the knife in as well.

“He groped my ass, so I stabbed him.” You calmly stated.

The club was almost empty as the members pushed the mobs of people out. It was just Inarizaki, Bokuto, you and the three bastards within the vicinity. Footsteps of the remaining members gathered round to perceive the commotion.

“Boys, what do we do with fellas who touch our girls?” Kita bellowed without taking his eyes off the bleeding man.

A slurry of threats echoed all over the room. Both cryptic and morbid had the three men at their wits end. Kita dragged the impaled man off of the stool to a nearby sofa, the friends followed suit. The owner sat on the table eye level to the main man, you beside him while the rest of Inarizaki circled round.

A moment of silence besides the pervert’s embarrassing whimpers.

Kita took a deep intake of breath then pelted a blow to the guy’s crying face with his handgun. The one in the vest bursted into the more tears and the other restless in Ginjima’s hands.

“ _Well_ , I’ll let you guys have at, I’ve got other business to get to – oh and don’t show your faces here again.” Kita patted his shoulder before taking leave. _It was free rein_.

A high kick with your heel to his nose felt _elating_.

It wasn’t long ‘til the others joined in. Bokuto swung from the right and Osamu to the left leaving no room for either to breathe – it was a bloody. Atsumu held back the vest wearer’s head to allow Ginjima sock a punch to the jugular and Ōmimi blissfully content with covering the mouth of the groper to minimise his annoying screams.

“I’ll be taking this back, Thank you.”

You crouched down to the right thigh, yanking the weapon out carelessly letting his blood spill. This time you took your leave to go wash off your favourite blade. Leaving the massacre behind. The bar’s sink running cold water magically lifted the blood like nothing, red faintly tinted your hands as you cleansed it.

“You’re lucky she didn’t reach for her gun.” Suna sarcastically joked before letting him have it, rings and all.

The anger in his usual tired eyes fired up, showing off the whites in an intimidating stare. This lasted for fifteen minutes but probably felt like a loop to the _poor_ lowlifes. You took a look at the damage; two black eyes, one passed out and the other crying in foetal position. _At least_ the wound had been wrapped to stop the bleeding.

The members who were left started the nightly routine of tidying the club like nothing happened; Ōmimi gestured to drag the men out, you nodded. He, Atsumu and Ginjima took one each over their shoulder and headed for the back door. You stood balancing your weapon between your two pointer fingers as you noticed the time: thirteen minutes past two AM. Letting out a small yawn exaggerating the arm stretch you fell into the sofa frantically trying to undo the buckles of your heels to feel that sense of relief.

“You good, Y/N?” Suna marvelled at your relaxed state. A simple ‘mhm’ answered his question.

“Y/N I’m gonna head home once everything’s clean, you coming with?” Bokuto said carrying spare chairs in his arms but before you could answer Suna did for you.

“She’s staying.”

“Alright, take care of her for me – wear a rubber.”

His seductive side eye and smirk broke into a snicker at the last part of Bokuto’s advice. As the guy’s cleaned, you sat slumped in your robe which started to feel too thin for the night’s chills but before you could try shut your eyes you felt a familiar pressure on the top of your head for a second.

“I’m going now Y/N, I’ll tell Akaashi. See you in the morning.”

It was Bokuto saying ‘bye’ but he was too quick to let you say anything coherent back his large build exited down the hall to the backdoor. Finally ending your ‘break’ , you hooked your heels onto your finger and travelled to Kita’s office to do some housekeeping in regard to your job earlier. The vinyl floor was cold at your bare feet causing that icy feeling travel to through your body, but you managed to make it to the office door. You knocked thrice then a signal came allowing you to enter.

“Y/N, staying the night, are we?” Inarizaki’s boss humoured you, Aran beside him knowing full well the shenanigans you get up to whenever you stayed.

“Mhm but I’d just wanted to go over what happened with Matsuda – out of curiosity.”

“Very well, there’s no need to worry the four point four million yen has been taken care of and is in the hands of your boss, Keiji.” He shuffled a stack a paper, tapping the edges aligned all professional like.

“What about the body?”

“A vat of acid down by the harbour, long gone.” This time Aran chimed in. “ Atsumu made sure of it.” Your head bobbed in satisfaction, so you reached your hand over Kita’s desk, an invitation to shake it.

“Pleasure doing business with you Shinsuke.”

“And you, Y/N.”

You turned on your heels exiting the small office leaving the two to their groups trivial matters. As you closed the door behind you, Suna was patiently waiting, leaning against the wall.

“Thought you would be with the boss.”

You rushed to indulge him with a kiss, his hands quick to grab your waist to pull you down breaking the connection.

“Let’s head up?”

* * *

Mémoire only occupied the first level of the build minus the half floor for the exclusive area. The remaining upper levels were living quarters; two floors with two spacious kitchens to share the only downside that the en suite were only for Kita’s and Aran’s room but there was a communal bathroom on each floor. Suna’s room was on the first floor, a spacious room for only one person, the bed hugged the corner of the room with the window to the side.

Suna took his firearm from his back pocket to place on the dresser beside the bed, you dropped your heels to do the same as he lightly tugged at the robe’s knot, the fabric dropping off your shoulders. He audibly hummed in amusement of the up-close view of your body in that lingerie compared to when you were on stage performing. You reached over to your remaining thigh strap, but his hand enclosed yours.

“Keep it on.”

The tension bubbled over spilling into a slew of messily placed kisses on either one of your bodies. Straddling him, you undid the little number of buttons left of his shirt letting him toss it to the side.He gripped the roots of your hair at the nape with one hand while working his mouth along the side of your neck and the other free hand gently slipping the strap of your bralette down. It was then made known that his jeans were holding back something so eager. You reached your hand towards his zipper tracing along his collarbones and defined torso beforehand, the release of pressure earned a moan from the man nipping at your décolletage.Inching closer and closer to your now exposed breasts.

Suna repositioned you to have you lie on your back letting him strip his bottoms revealing his hard dick; diving back into giving you all the attention you made sure to have your hand reach for him and start stroking.The combination of both yours and his moans was all you could hear. Suna was never shy to use teeth when teasing you, if anything it only heightened your nipple’s sensitivity. You arched your back up in hopes he would just take the whole thing in his mouth making your grip on his dick tighten, focusing more pressure on the head before sliding as far down you could. He couldn’t take it any longer.

“Your mouth, _now._ ”

The hand that was at your roots grasped firmer bringing your head up to look directly in his eyes before leading it to his awaiting dick. You teased, only allowing the tip to enter your mouth. Then a sudden hot flash of connection was made on your ass making you gasp, opening your jaw slightly which Suna took to fully submerge himself, hitting the back of your throat.

“Always a tease, Y/N.”

He smirked knowing full well you could not retaliate with your mouth full of him. Suna took pleasure in watching your eyes do nothing but stare back up and your ass up in the air, he wasn’t holding back with the spanking either. Even with tears wetting your eyes he would push your limits until _he_ was ready to give in.

“You bastard.”

You heaved out when he pulled your head off of himself. You were too turned on to put any anger behind that insult. He then used a single finger to lift your chin up to meet with a kiss again – you bit at his lower lip knowing that it was one of his weak spots.

Suna got heavier with his hands; massaging your chest and rubbing against your aching spot over the mesh, your body weak. His inked hands roamed all over your figure claiming every spot his. Placing hickeys or bite marks, Suna trailed them wildly, eventually reaching your sheath on your left thigh.

He took it upon himself to play with you a bit more so he unsheathed your blade and the cool metal feeling met with your warm flushed thigh. The blade never went any deeper to cut but just enough to apply _dangerous_ pressure – you were getting off by the adrenaline alone. Suna noticed your dirty reaction.He moved his hand from your right breast to grip at your waist holding you still as his other used the blade to travel to your panties, the sudden tug at the ribbon teasing it to be cut.

Then with one swift motion the delicate material unveiled your wet pussy. The jade eyes of the Inarizaki member widened at such a sensual act of performance. Pleased with himself, Suna leant in to say one more thing.

“I’m going to _spoil you_.”

He purred before licking a single swipe, that touch alone after a while was enough for you to desperately want to skip the foreplay, but he wasn’t one to rush. You felt his fingers spread your lips letting his tongue be flat against your clit – it made your head spin. Your hands grabbed a hold of his hair. Cursing and moaning his name only encouraged the boy to ravish at your dripping pussy but this time inserting two fingers, curling them gently when reached their base.

“I know _all_ your favourite spots…let me take you there okay.”

Him being a smooth talker only added to the experience you were having, but you were so eagerly waiting to be filled with something _more_ than his fingers.

“Rin please...” Words finally came out of your mouth

“What is it pretty girl?”

“I want you”

His fingers coiled and uncoiled inside of you.

“Want me where?

“In my pussy please, fill me Rin.”

A final circle round your clit using your own wetness on his fingers before inserting his dick inside, the first entrance had you both lost for words. Rintarō’s hands had your thighs held down wide allowing no interruptions to the motion of his strokes, he was only increasing the pace each time you called out to take it easy.

Your hands had nowhere to clasp onto besides his forearm and the other laid across your eyes as it was all too much. In the midst of him hitting your spot repeatedly you felt the cold metal again, teasing at your breast this time, the tip circling around your nipple then finely trailing up to your jawline. You couldn’t dare look. The lack of sight boosted every feeling, edging yourself from that pleasure.

“You like that Y/N. What a pretty knife for a pretty girl.”

Rintarō’s taunt directly in your ear had you a mess. His pace wasn’t slowing down, and he was now skimming your stomach and thighs with _your own_ knife, just _possibly_ scoring a cut. The rush was sending you closer and closer to your high. His dick pulsating along with your walls tightening around him making it him lose grip.

“Rin please, I’m going to-”

“Go ahead, but _I’m_ not done.”

Rintarō dropped the knife to pull your arm away from your eyes pinning it down along with the other above your head knowing you were close. The tension in your body only elevated, waiting for that moment of release.

“I want you to look at me when you cum.” Rintarō ordered sternly, voice raspy.

His hips snapped against yours reaching deeper which finally let you in to nirvana. Screaming profanities with his name Rintarō had no mercy and continued his strokes during your climax.

“Wai- I’m so sensi” Not a single sentence was finished when he let your arms loose to rub at your clit.

“I’m close, just take it like a good little slut for me.”

Your mind wavered from pain to pleasure by the overstimulation your pussy was feeling but Rintarō’s sloppier pace was evident that your clenching was also leading him to his climax. You were close to your second orgasm this time, digging your nails into his back as his hand didn’t rest on your sensitive clit. It sent you into another flurry but accompanied with him too. The rasp in his voice made for erotic moans as he finished with his head hung back. Body slick with sweat. Both of you heavily breathing, trying to calm your rapid heartbeats. Your eyes began to feel heavy, each blink getting harder to do. Your vision became hazy. Watching as you embraced sleep, Rin joined behind your naked body tucking both of you into his bed, nuzzled into your neck.

* * *

Your eyes sensed the sun seeping through the window creating a hazy ambience in the room. You turned to see the traditional Japanese crane tattoo adorned on Suna’s broad back, but his arm slept still stretched out touching your thigh not losing that connection.You returned under the covers to slot your arms under his and rub at his chest, peppering him with kisses.

“Rin, it’s morning I need to head back.” You hummed, finally he awoke. Suna’s body was like your own heater so you laid against him soaking up all the warmth, his hand laid on top of yours intertwining with your fingers.

“Mhm…give me a moment, I’ll drive you.” He pleaded in his morning voice, so you had no choice but to remain as close to each other as possible a little while longer.

It was the buzz of your phone which got you both up. Ten twenty-three AM. A morning text from Bokuto asking if you were going to be home for lunch. You started clothing yourself with last night’s outfit but came to realise that you no longer had functional bottoms. Suna sat amused, seeing you rummage freely into his drawers for a pair of _his_ boxers. He got up close behind you innocently looking for a shirt, groping at your ass one last time before you leave.Both of you didn’t forget to arm yourselves before heading to Inarizaki’s personal car park. It was quiet besides Kita cooking breakfast in the kitchen, you jokingly saluted him a farewell as you took your leave.

Suna’s keys were to the Jeep, you hopped into the tall passenger seat and the two of you enjoyed the morning of Tokyo city streets. His playlist shuffled from Joji, black bear and old school rap contrasting with the bright atmosphere outside the tinted windows. It was about a half an hour drive ‘til you made it to the outside of the bar. Suna didn’t bother turning off the engine as you got out and turned to give him an obnoxious blow kiss goodbye. He rolled his eyes hiding his wide smile he had on.

“Am I going to see you anytime soon?” He spoke before you shut the door completely.

“May-be.”

And with that he took off turning left to get back to the main road. You hastily ran inside to get your bare feet off the pavement as you chose not to wear those stilts called heels once more. The front door to the bar was open, most likely due to your anticipated arrival because opening hours did not start until the evening. As you stepped down, the lights were already on and your comrades were prepping for work.

“There she is!” Konoha was first to welcome you home from behind the bar wiping down glasses. You tipped him with your hands holding onto your heels as you scanned the room; Yamato peacefully cleaning various firearms on one of the free tables along with Washio.

“Where’s the others?” You asked.

“Back room.” Yamato announced looking down the body of his gun making sure everything was pristine.

You skipped along to the backroom past the general area for the public and without even knocking you joyfully gifted your presence.

“I’m here~” You sung to the three who were taking part in business talk within the office. Komi paused in his sentence explaining a piece of paperwork to Akaashi, Bokuto was already squeezing your sides.

“Welcome back Y/N.” Akaashi softly smiled, and Komi titled his head as if he were tipping a hat. “I take it Suna dropped you off?” Your boss’s eyes went back to giving the laid-out sheets of information all his attention, repositioning his glasses.

“Yup. I’m going to shower now.”

“I’ve had the bath ready for you, do forgive me for using your bath salts, I’ll buy you more some other time.”

His studious eyes moved from left to right still listening to Komi’s added side notes. Bokuto was trying hard to follow along but only understood the more transparent objective that the plan was telling him.

“No need, I think I stole those anyway.” You explained nonchalantly causing your boss to shake in a laughing disappointment. You left the office to go wash away last night.

“Oh, and there’s going to be a VIP joining us here at the bar – I’ll explain more once you are done.

“’Kay!” You stretched the word out in high enough volume to reach them as you grew further in distance. Your room was located on the third floor alongside Akaashi’s , Bokuto’s and Washio’s. Being the only female meant that you fortunately got an en suite and as Akaashi promised, the bath was waiting for you.A swish of your hand tested the temperature – just on the brink of boiling. You began to strip down, examining the remnants of Suna on your skin, your harnesses along with your weapons were piled in the corner as you shampooed and conditioned humming a random tune.

The pressure of water beat down on your head causing hair to block your vision, but it felt like an act of purification, you let the water continue to cleanse – letting your mind go blank.

_“Do it! C’mon Y/N You’re a smart girl, aren’t you?!”_

A gasp of air only made you choke on the water you inhaled, roughly you swept your hair out of your way and rubbed your already clean face, clean. You decided it was time to relax in that awaiting bath and so you did, trying to ignore that moment of weakness.

You fully submerged your body letting your head tilt back in the aroma of jasmine and vanilla wondering who could that VIP be and what kind of job would it be this time? You stared at your own art on your body, then subconsciously placed your hands under your head to only scowl at the leathery feeling of skin in places behind your ears. Repulsed by your own hurt. You sat in the water for as long as it took for you to feel completely anew.

Only wrapping your hair, you walked over to your minimal dresser home to only a handful of cosmetics, you moisturised and dressed yourself in your most comfortable attire. All black skin-tight pants and turtleneck masking the claims made all over your body and a harness over it all to holster your weapons. Your boots heavy but in return gave you addition in your height, you looked like your usual self.

There were hours before opening and you returned to see a full member meeting at a table in the middle of the bar, Akaashi of course in the middle.

“We’ll be joining men with Karasuno tonight, an international target has fallen for their trap and they’d like us to accompany them.” The job piqued your interest greatly, you squeezed yourself in between Konoha and Komi to gain better understanding. “Yves Auger, a wealthy Frenchmen is looking to buy a truck load of illegal firearms from Sawamura…”

You chuckled at his befitting name; Yves (archer) and Auger (noble spear) _he was definitely a man of weapons._ Akaashi articulated the plan assigning roles and positions everyone listened in attentively. Karasuno would be here by six in the evening while Yves’ plane was due to land in Tokyo at eight-thirty tonight. This gave everyone a maximum of two hours to finalise everything once all together.

“Y/N you’ll be playing manager tonight since you are linguistically capable of communicating with Yves. I’ll be in the shadows – Sugawara will be your closest man in action alongside Yachi and Kiyoko who will be serving his table.” Akashi further explained how the night was going to play out as the rest set up the bar for tonight’s event

* * *

You heard the sound of the door clacking and a rowdy mixture of voices slowly increased in volume as the group arrived. You rushed over to greet the members excitedly, Suga being the only leader present. The rest of Fukurōdani gathered round.

“Where’s Daichi and the others?” You were referring to the missing members; Nishinoya and Tanaka were not present neither were Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Asahi.

“Daichi, Noya and Tanaka are working their part, the rest at back at home securing base and information, we’ll bring them here again soon.” Suga apologised. Hinata and Kageyama were already in high spirits as Bokuto greeted them, Akaashi took Suga to a quieter place to strategize as the two groups mingled in the meantime. Yachi and Kiyoko were so glad to be able to see you once again, kind hugs were exchanged, and you showed them what they would be wearing for tonight and both had their mouths ajar at the stunning dresses held out before them.

“Don’t worry you can still have your thigh straps; the dresses cover them.” You added making the girls fall in love with them more.

It was now past opening time, so all the members were on floor duty; Washio and Bokuto were lead in security while Konoha and Yamamoto manned one bar and Komi and Kageyama did the other. Though only twenty-one Kageyama knew how to pour all sorts of drinks unlike his orange counterpart who was waitressing with you.

“Why does Kageyama get to be behind the bar, my feet hurt from all the walking round tables.” Hinata complained from a far, pouting at Kageyama doing tricks with the liquor.

“Hinata your way of measuring ounces can make a person black out within two drinks, plus you’re better at stacking cups and not spilling what’s on your tray.” You praised your younger partner who looked like stars were in his eyes after acknowledging his skill.

It was nearing the time of Yves’ arrival, so you thought to get yourself ready. Back in the office a red pant suit with your name on it was laid out as well as a pair of black Louboutin’s. You changed into the bold outfit, a black lace bralette under the red blazer hiding your harness well and you used makeup to cover whatever you could. Akaashi even picked out a new pair of earrings to go with your outfit.

You were the embodiment power with your strut out the office. Yachi and Kiyoko were in their satin dresses and holsters disguised as garters. You brushed your hair to one side and walked onto the main area like you were _really_ the owner. Looking to the left, the booth closest to the fire exit sat Akaashi enjoying both male and female company with a bottle of whiskey; everyone else was in their positions unknowingly armed to the general public who spent their time in this bar. You saw Tanaka and Washio escorting the expected arrival of Yves’ and of course his four men.

Yves’ was a slender man compared to this bodyguards, his stubble and unkempt blonde hair contrasted to this formal attire. You were the first to greet him excusing Tanaka and Washio for their kind hospitality.

“Mr Auger, we’ve been expecting you, please sit, a table has been reserved.” Speaking fluently in his mother tongue he was definitely impressed and spoke back.

“Thank you, but I was told this bar was owned by a _man_.”

“Ah, yes you are correct he is currently enjoying his own bar at his leisure, but the person you’ll be dealing with is _me_ , Y/N.”

You gestured to Akaashi in the back who lifted his shot glass. Yves looked displeased so you were quick to remind him what he was _really_ here for.

“Your firearms are patiently waiting for you in a van down below in our car park Mr. Auger, but I hope before you go, you indulge in some whiskey?” Your words were funnelled right to his ear, easing whatever anxieties he had about the pending deal. You took his two hands noticing a large yellow gold ring on his middle finger.

Overly large and had a curious scoring round it’s circumference, Yves’ snapped his arms down breaking your weak hold over his hands. You kept that in the back of your mind as you led him to his booth; Kiyoko waited, sitting politely as Yachi sipped on her cocktail.

“Please let these fine women accompany you, they do not know French, but they are confident in their English. And this man will be your personal bar tender, Mr. Sugawara do take care of our special guest.” You instructed allowing the five men to get comfortable. All three crows assured their confidence in their position, allowing you to relay the information on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also all the teams mentioned tells you the characters that will be included in this story, I just didn't see the need to tag each and everyone one - hope you understand & thank you for reading <3


	2. He Wears A Cracked Halo

A fluorescent blue cocktail was raised in the air as you cheered to bartender Komi –the signal for every member watching, _it had begun_ ; the boys all dotted around the bar resumed their positions as you watched from afar. Amongst the general public and the chaos on the dancefloor you saw what looked like a group having a good time; Yachi innocently captivating the two large security men on either side of her while Kiyoko had Yves’ full attention.

You skimmed the lip of your glass as you analysed the situation and the foreigner’s peculiar ring. The scoring was far too prominent to be décor – it must be a placeholder. It was a textbook scenario for the use of Flunitrazepam (the most common date rape drugs). Pieces started to align; Yves had been restless by the many aspects that were not to his expectations, but the one thing that brought clarity was the mention of the firearms. But that’s what he was there for, so it mustn’t be that.

 _The van_.

Yves’ _didn’t_ have an escape route. They were chauffeured from the airport; they could have knocked out Tanaka and took that car but of course they wouldn’t be able to get to the destination. However, as soon as you mentioned where the guns would be Yves’ face it looked like everything fell into place. Sudden movements from the Frenchman’s table caused your eyes to focus harder, two of his men got up both roaming opposite areas.

You signalled Bokuto on the northern wing and Hinata who was working the east wing of the floor. Konoha also had his eyes locked. Akaashi was now seated on the edge of his booth in the back still casual but you knew how he worked his post.

The first of Yves’ men was a bald butch man, shuffling past people to one of the areas for the toilets Bokuto stealthily followed. His silver brass knuckles glistened under the light of the door to the men’s restroom. Bokuto allowed him to have privacy but once done the henchmen didn’t notice the broad grey-haired man with bright eyes behind him as he continued to snoop in the most obvious ways. Most likely trying to find the exit to the car park you promised. The sticky hands of the foreigner touched every door in hopes it would be the one since Akaashi never invested in English translations for signs within the club.

“Are you lost?” Bokuto’s practiced English caused him to quickly resume normal behaviour but Bokuto made sure to steer him elsewhere. “Let’s drink!” tipping an imaginary shot glass with his bare hands he then smacked the bald man’s back as if they were long-time friends to drag him along back to the main floor. In the meantime, you joined in the fun at the VIP table.

“How are we Mr Auger.” You sweetly questioned.

His face slightly annoyed you noticed that his ring no longer had the top and Kiyoko’s drink sat untouched. You watched as he encouraged Kiyoko to have a drink with him but the messages from your both your eyes were saying the same thing – the drink has been drugged. Before you could risk your friend become a victim you shot out your arm with a drink in hand clinking Yves’ but spilling Kiyoko’s in the process.

“Oh, so sorry my dear – Suga! Another daiquiri for the pretty lady please!” Your partner did as he was told and Yachi’s side of the booth all stood up letting Kiyoko tend to her stained dress. Yves’ turned back to you this time even more heated.

His calloused hands grabbed a hold of the back of your neck bringing you into close quarters – his breath doused in liqueur.

“Now listen here, I’ve been on my best behaviour all night, but I _believe_ you owe me a van full of illegal firearms. I have about eighty-five thousand euros – _cash_. So how about you be an obedient bitch and give me the keys.”

He enunciated every last French syllable into your ear. Yachi watched closely and so did Suga who returned with the prepared daiquiri. The remaining two men tensed up at the sight of their boss’ temper, but you kept your poise.

Outside, it was a whole different plane of being outside the tense booth. Customers drinking away the night under the ever-changing lights, it was hard to pinpoint the two Europeans that were still hunting for the firearms whereabouts. Hinata was on edge following round his target who had evaded every interaction so far. Yamamoto who was equally as tense; couldn’t focus on the many drinks waiting to be served as Konoha was eagerly waiting to strike if needed. His hand inches away from his handgun taped under the bar counter but the crowd of people served as the man’s shield for the time being.

The repetitive beat of the EDM music had both Karasuno and Fukurōdani members irritated as the situation grew more intense. Even Akaashi made his first move of the night out of his seat to make a lap of the perimeter.

“Komi, report.” The stern head asked. Komi gave the outlines of what had happened outside of his boss’ view and what it was looking like over at your table. Akaashi’s eyes bore the image of Yves’ being rough with you and his men frisking Yachi, his temptations were becoming hard to control but that was not the plan’s intentions, so he sat at the bar.

His leg jumping up and down, the heel clinking on the metal. The taps of Kageyama pouring out a whiskey, neat. All on top of the music and conversations around him.

It was inaudible but Yves’ men slammed down a prestige looking briefcase. Akaashi’s eyes widen along with the two young bartenders.

“Shouldn’t we- “ Kageyama reached for his side

“No.” Akaashi didn’t waver.

The clicking of Yves’ personal gun had you stopping yourself from revealing that you were _also_ armed. His two men stood covering the shady scene form any wandering eye, Suga and Yachi was excused leaving it one on one, you and Yves. Suga and Yachi joined Kiyoko who was waiting at a nearby post – gun cocked.

“Where is it?” Yves’ demanded

“Let’s have another round, shall we?” You insisted

Akaashi clipped in ammunition undetected by his own club goers.

The separated henchmen noticed what was going on with their boss and made a b line through the crowd – Bokuto and Hinata dropping everything to follow suit. Weaving in the out of the dancing people that dragged them down slightly Hinata pushed past using his small frame to squeeze through gaps to get behind one of them. The tune’s tempo increased like the heartbeats of all the gang members. Hinata’s last resort was to grab hold of the blazer of the man but was instantly ripped off with a blow to the face.

Konoha tore off his gun from underneath jumping over the counter of the east wing bar. Yamato did everything he could to divert the attention of the customers elsewhere.

“I’m telling you, just one more drink and I’ll tell you.” You lied.

Your head was one with the briefcase, threatened by gun point but your heart was steady.

The song’s techno remix had the atmosphere chaotic. Kageyama and Komi also cocked their guns subtly under their work surface. Akaashi still seated ,only his eyes narrowed as he watch the scene unfold just like the rest.

Nearby, Bokuto managed to sock a punch, armoured with his brass knuckle and that was the spark of ignition – one of the men standing in front of the booth caught the glimpse of his comrade falling and broke the wall.

“I’m going to ask _one_ more time before your face earns another beauty mark.” Yves’ threatened but his grip loosen when he saw the gap.

“What are you doing?! Cover me-“ All you could see was his arm angrily flailed around as he commanded.

The crescendo was about to arrive, everyone armed in the middle of a busy nightclub the fistfight between Hinata and his opponent much larger than him, was not going in his favour. Compared to Bokuto who was beating the guy blue. People started to take notice and crowds formed while some chose to find an exit; the masses moving disorderly was like Tokyo’s rush hour, Washio who was guarding the door, was unexpectedly met with a stampede

Akaashi lost sight of the situation.

The music never once stopped.

Komi and Kageyama were no longer behind the counter. Suga and the girls were now at a nearby booth positioning themselves to get perfect a clean head shot if need be.

It was hard to tell what was going to happen next as there was _no_ actual van, Daichi was not present whatsoever and your stalling was about to get you killed – any act of violence may cost you the money _and_ your life, _think_.

The plan in your head had taken a sharp U turn by the sound of sirens and multiple rounds of bullets flying into the ceiling.

“Tokyo PD!” A man bellowed from the entrance.

Screams and running feet took over the music; Everyone made sudden moves. Hinata was first to shoot into his opponent’s leg rendering him unstable.Yachi took the chance to shoot the guy standing to the left of the booth – straight through his temple. This made Yves’ lose focus meaning you could reverse the roles

You headbutted him straight on and as he was recovering you latched onto the briefcase and ran.

“Tokyo PD! You’re are under arrest!”

A manic laugh came after another handful of shots, two aimed at the last henchmen’s thigh – now all that was left was Yves. Women screeched at the sight of blood on the dancefloor and the beast who did the beating, Bokuto wiped off the splatters of his tool leaving his victim out cold on the coloured tiles.

“This way, Mr. Auger.” Akaashi had swooped in, taking the man with a bleeding nose to the back exit. Leaving the sound of gun shots and sirens behind the two staggered down the steep staircase to the single door. Yves’ spilled all over each step and it didn’t stop at the door.

“Is this where the van is?” He asked.

“I think you could say it's something _much better_.”

Akaashi told him with a smug look to his usual neutral face but Yves’ was not a complete fool. He winded Akaashi’s side which had him stumble back. Akaashi swung with his right leg hitting hard enough for Auger to also buckle his knees but he was still able to stand. Dodging one but facing one punch to cheek Akaashi fell onto the door. Auger was about to land one final hit but with the timing Akaashi turned the knob and slid down making Auger lose his balance and the final hit was from Daichi who with one swift motion knocked his customer with the bulk of his pistol.

“It’s been a while, Sawamura.”

“And you, Akaashi.”

The two exchanged a firm grasp of hands, helping Akaashi off the floor. The plan had succeeded.

Though in the process Akaashi’s club was left with adequate damage. All that was left was those who were involved in that night’s lawlessness. Hinata got up from his beating to further shoot an additional bullet into the other thigh so they would match.

“Now, they’re _even_.” One of the younger Karasuno’s members still held bloodlust lingering in his eyes. Both Konoha and Yamato shuddered at the conflicting personality and stature of the youth.

“Noya, Akaashi is going to kill you – look at the ceilings!”

You complained to the energetic rifle user dressed as a cop. You had hidden just behind the booth as Noya incapacitated the last of Yves’ men clutching onto the eleven million yen in your hands ( about eighty-five thousand in Euros). The crime scene messy, everyone travelled from their current position to wait for the bosses. Lights of red and blue still flashing outside. The briefcase was placed on a nearby counter and the three, still alive, men duct taped and tied with zip ties.

“Suga you said they were _at home_.” You had a sour face due to the fact that information had been kept from you and it was evident that other’s also were not aware of the _full_ plan. You then slapped Tanaka’s fingers that were fiddling with the case’s lock as neither Daichi nor Akaashi had made an appearance yet.

“How much do you think we’ll get?”

“I don’t know but I know I’ll get more than _you_.” The Karasuno boys started their bickering even Hinata with his swollen cheek but soon stopped at the presence of Futakuchi who was brought in by Washio. A real ‘cop’.

“Where are your superiors.” He inquired, loosening his suit collar.

Everyone stood in silence but the sound of two footsteps got everyone turning heads, Akaashi had a bloody lip and his hand clutched on his ribs. The Fukurōdani men were quick to aid but a simple hand up signalled his safety. Despite his confirmation you rushed to his side acting as his crutch.

“Y/N I’m fine.”

“Shut up.” You disagreed.

Akaashi was leaning against your frame but still used the hand that was clutching his ribs to reach over to your ear – flinching at the contact you were put at ease when he only unclipped the earring. Then he proceeded to throw it, Daichi catching it perfectly in his palm.

Futakuchi resumed to his urgent rant. Daichi handled the cop’s restlessness by dangling your gold stud which was in fact a recording device which stored Yves’ confirmation of his deal for the contraband. Your eyes widen in outrage as another piece of information was held back from you, Akaashi felt your body become distressed.

“If _you knew_ the whole plan you would try to go solo. Drop it.” He scolded you through his busted lip, you refrained from uttering whatever insult you were about to lash out at him.

Futakuchi was actually also a part of this, and it was not uncommon knowledge amongst the gangs that the head of the Taitō ward’s police department was involved with shady business but to the eyes of the general citizens he was a reputable man who had such an early promotion at the age of twenty-four.

“Aone is waiting in the car, wrap this shit up. I gotta get back to file this.” The senior head sighed. “You’ll killing me here Sawamura, you too Akaashi. I’ve already got Oikawa’s ass to deal with this week!”

He exclaimed snapping his fingers whilst walking out. Daichi signalled all his able men to carry out the ‘trash’. Hinata was being tended to with the club’s first aid kit which you took some supplies to do the same with Akaashi.

“Y/N I told you I’m fine.” Your boss leant against the table placing his handgun to the side, but you ignored his word, dabbing a cotton ball on the wound before patching it with a small wash proof plaster.

Konoha got out the bucket and mop shoving it to Bokuto’s chest who looked confused at first.

“ _You_ spilled his blood, _you_ clean it.” The sandy blonde disciplined his elder who was pouting as he mopped. The rest were doing the same, pitching in, cleaning any broken glass and blood. Some members like Yamamoto and Kageyama pouted at the lack of action that they got to take part in.

The briefcase full of dirty money sat untouched.

Once patched up, the two heads left to take care of trivial matters in the backroom. Daichi carrying the money. Everyone was exhausted; the time read two minutes past three AM. You finished picking up bullet shells from crevices and dusting any glass into the nearby bin. The only ones awake in the main room were you, Noya and Suga. Scattered in a few booths Karasuno was sound asleep and some Fukurōdani members left for their rooms besides Bokuto who acted as a pillow for Tanaka and Kageyama.

“Noya are you not going to change out of that?”

Suga asked his comrade who was still acting as an officer, the uniform was borrowed from Futakuchi, but it seemed like Noya didn’t have anything spare. Suga was Daichi’s right hand man, his personality made him approachable; all the members would listen to him when their captain wasn’t present, but something tells you that he was far worse when angered compared to their leader. You haven’t had many interactions with him but his face looked familiar, you just couldn’t locate where you might have previously met him. He noticed your eye’s presence on him and gave you one of his infamous smiles – you were quick to brush off the kind act as it only irked your inability of familiarising yourself with him. He tilted his head in confusion.

Abruptly, you took off leaving the two to satisfy your curiosity of what was happening in the office. _This time_ you knocked and entered when allowed. Komi sat in the boss’ chair feeding the five-hundred euro bills into the money counter with Daichi and Akaashi behind him. You slipped off your heels to perch on the other side of Akaashi’s desk leaning back to see the large digit displayed on the screen. You spotted Akaashi’s glasses left in their case so you grabbed them to hand them over knowing that he couldn’t read that number from where he was standing.

“Thank you.”

Komi started dividing up the cash into piles; Karasuno, Fukurōdani and Tokyo PD. You watched as the stacks increased. The four of you confided in silence letting your teammate/treasurer take of it. When done you slipped on clips to secure each band as Akaashi and Daichi said their thanks.

“This seems good, I’ll be sure to work with you more often Keiji.”

The noble face of the scammer smiled smacking his hand against the taller man’s shoulders. Akaashi nodded in agreement and offered everyone to stay the night but it was declined due to the waiting members back at their own base. Akaashi understood and let the leader depart along with his sleepy members who were all struggling to keep their eyes open.

“Bye! Take care!”

You shouted forgetting that they just woke and they all groaned at the high volume of your voice. Yachi and Kiyoko waved back, wrapped up in the boy’s jackets for warmth and with that the Karasuno team said farewell for the time being. Bokuto was casually using your head as a rest for his fatigued body. You turned to push him off and begun to lead him up to the rooms saying good night to Komi and Akaashi who still had work to do deep into the AM.

Crashing into your room unbuttoning the red blazer you wore all night, you crawled towards your bed only to rest your head as the rest of you was seated on the floor. The moment of nothingness seen behind your closed eyes was overridden by a sudden bright white sheet of paper and multitude of equations that were too blurred to read. Muffled voices spoke over each other, but your head remained still against the desk like how Yves’ had you not too long ago.

 _Time remaining: Two minutes, twenty-three seconds._

A female monotone voice blared.

The paper looked almost done and the voices were only getting louder? Though incoherent it started to chip at your patience.

_Time remaining. One minute, four seconds._

Your head was finally up but your arms did not write, nor did they hold a pencil – the voices continued their clamouring but the disjointed feeling of not knowing what they were shouting only fuelled your growing irritation.

_Time remaining: Twenty-one seconds._

The white lights beamed down on your head only adding more heat.

_Time remaining: Seven seconds._

A pair of hands slammed at your desk, endlessly tapping at the last formula.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Time remaining Tw-_

You broke what felt like a loop in a wail of immense ire, heavily breathing, you had irrationally stabbed your mattress with your knife. Your eyes slowly reverted to their neutral state. As you got up pulling out your foolish act and saw the puncture it had left, you chose to ignore it and laid down without fully changing out of your clothes and pleading your body to _just sleep_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed & thank you for reading <33


	3. Righteous In One's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of prostitution

The next morning started, more accurately, in the afternoon for Fukurōdani. Akaashi had made an executive decision to not open the club that night in order to fix the ceiling and replace damages. Everyone was doing the usual housekeeping in their causal clothes. The boyish sides of the men you worked with came through as some were shirtless or simply in their underwear the only person dressed presentable were you and Akaashi never skipping day to wear a bespoke tailored suit. Except today he had his pair of leather gloves on – he was planning on going out today.

“Y/N your commission from your hitman job from Kita and last night’s scam are waiting for you in the office.” Akaashi stated grabbing his keys from their placeholder.

“I’m coming with.” You disregarded the payments only interested in his whereabouts.

“No need.”

The guys watched as you skipped behind your marching boss exiting the building into his black BMW. Akaashi has seen all your antics so this was not a bother at all, _a minor drag_ but he could make do. You sat in the plush leather seat on the passenger side, giddy. The route was recognisable – the Taitō ward’s police department just a few kilometres away from where you were currently. Akaashi wasn’t the type to have music playing whilst driving, he preferred the radio and that day you guys made the news.

_European Foreigner, Yves Auger arrested less than twelve hours ago for illegal contraband transaction – under Tokyo Metropolitan Police department’s custody for the time being._

_S_ traightening your back like you were going to accept a reward for the crime you committed being broadcasted whereas your wiser superior held his poker face. The destination was then reached, unbuckling yourself and getting out, a gloved hand reached for your arm.

“Gun in glove box please.”

He smiled condescendingly. Using his eyes to direct you to enter the building unarmed, you huffed but grinned as you turned once doing so. You walked alongside of your boss to the entrance.

“I _know_ you keep a switchblade in your right boot, but I’ll allow it for now, do you not trust your superior to be able to protect you?” This was one of Akaashi’s ways of dry humour but you didn’t have anything to respond with.

Freshly brewed coffee was the most prominent smell in the office building, printers whirring and click of heels from female staff workers blended together. The two of you walked past the entrance greeting the receptionist who already acquainted with Akaashi. Probably not having the slightest clue of how much of a criminal the man was. Not familiar to the place left you feeling on edge despite it being guarded and the least likely place of you being in danger. You followed closely, past cubicles of typing officers, reaching Futakuchi's door. The blinds were half opened but still you could clearly tell who Futakuchi had for company.

“Keiji !”

“Oikawa.”

The twenty-five-year-old Fukurōdani head clearly did not anticipate meeting Seijō’s boss that afternoon. You peered your head round the door that Akaashi still clung onto to confirm who it was. Oikawa Tōru; leader of the most infamous _and_ successful cartel in the Taitō city _not like having an officer on your side helps with anything_ _or whatever._

Dressed in an outfit you could call business causal, hiding his many tattoos, he even wore his glasses – only worn for formal occasions. The office began to feel cramped with only two seats opposite the chief officer’s desk so you perched on Akaashi’s left arm rest which only gave Oikawa the greenlight to start his teasing, first starting with elevator eyes.

“Mr.Oikawa I think you better stop the ogling so we can properly take care on what’s on hand.” Futakuchi clicked his tongue, counting the paperwork he had before he slid them over to the overly relaxed drug lord.

“What happened? You couldn’t smuggle the coke up your ass?” You joked. Oikawa let out a dry laugh.

“Keiji, put a muzzle on her why don’t you – no, my dear I just made the mistake of entrusting Kindaichi on a transport and his ass almost got handed to him.”

You imagined the scenario of one of Oikawa’s younger men act all clueless on his first carry. Akaashi was quick to nudge you back in line.

“Anyways, I’m here to make that all go away, _Aren’t I Kenji_.”

The ringleader pulled out an envelope thick enough for the chief to erase any charges on one of Oikawa’s men. This exchange was child’s play, there has been far worse cases that have ‘gone cold’ or have gotten closed by the hands of dirty money. Futakuchi then excused him leaving the office to you three, Oikawa left as if on a red carpet and crudely lighting a cigarette. You took his seat to witness the next exchange. Akaashi also handed over an equally as thick stack for last night’s incident and an additional for your hitman job.

“I believe that’s all.” Your leader straightened his blazer as Futakuchi checked the envelopes looking very pleased with himself. You observed how blood and currency shared the same weight and practically ruled the underground, just like it does in the capitalist world except these bills was tainted with crime. Sex work, drugs, murder all are in the laced within and it circulates back ironically to the legal system. Disgusted as you were at your own line of work – it was the only thing you’ve ever known.

“Anything new Futakuchi?” You interrupted his counting.

“Nothing much, Seijō’s trying to expand their business oh and I hear ‘Tethered’ is getting a lot of traction from foreigners these days and of course his partner Kuroo is still up to no good with his tattooing.”

He licked the tip of his finger for a better grip when counting, both you and Akaashi processed the somewhat mundane information – the streets were somewhat quiet for once you thought. It was then your turn to take your leave saying goodbye to Taitō’s most corrupted man. Skipping along Akaashi’s side, he was silent, probably thinking about Oikawa’s plan to expand and why he’d want that. He was already ruling over three or four of the nearby wards with his drug lines how much more could he handle. It then all clicked.

Oikawa lent against his white Audi R8 which was coincidentally parked right next to Akaashi. Folding his arms to greet us once more he got up to strike a proposal.

“He’s not going to let you sell in the club.”

You were quick with it, Akaashi couldn’t even let out a syllable. Seijō’s head was impressed by you seeing through his plan but still proceeded to negotiate. This time he stepped over a boundary, taking you and your superior under his arms.

“Let me show you how high quality my stuff is and _maybe_ it’ll change your mind.”

“We’re good, we don’t want your crackhead customers ruining Akaashi’s business.” Your tongue darted rejecting any use of a filter.

“Y/N, I believe this is for _the adults_ to discuss, you just stand back and look cute for me.”

You ripped Oikawa off yourself and chose to wait in the car. The conversation was vague but you could hear now much pride Oikawa had in his risky business he was running and wanting his men to be able to sell in your area was something that he had been wanting since you’ve known him. Left in a huff to see what Akaashi’s executive decision would be, you were pleased to see him to end the deal to get in the car but it was only to tell you that you were going to be visiting one of Seijō’s houses.

“It was just so he can get off my ass about it.” Akaashi said in his defence.

You tailed Oikawa’s car for about an hour and a half to come to find an average looking working class house; The leader of Seijō thanked you for giving him this chance and you three entered the quiet family home. It was decorated like an innocent family of four had been living there for years even photo frames using stock photos were semi believable. Oikawa led you to the kitchen, you had been looking for signs of his notorious drugs or lifeless customers somewhere within the house but it had all been prim and proper so far.

“I haven’t got all day Oikawa.”

Akaashi adjusted his leather gloves once more as your eyes roamed the room, scanning up and down Oikawa and landing on what he was standing on – the kitchen’s in ground cooler. The two were conversing again over the drugs before a sudden thud came.

You cocked your gun.

The brunette told you to stand down as he lifted his foot up revealing two of his men coming from the void which was supposed to be for beverages. Impressed by creativity you set your firearm down.

“Clever right? I had this custom done; the basement is just overdone _I think._ ”

He helped his two men up: his right-hand man and one of his youngsters. “You’ve met Iwaizumi and this is Kunimi, some of my best cooks.”

The men exchanged a firm shakes or back slaps and you received a universal fist bump. Iwaizumi was shorter than Oikawa but his presence was over all more intimidating; his arms bore two whole sleeves and his shirt hung low to see more chest tattoos and his cross chain. Kunimi had a clean under cut and long straight bangs to one side of his face, unlike his superiors his tattoos were minimal; his rolled-up hoodie only showing his forearm and hands but he was with stacked piercings and a reputable eyebrow slit to this left brow. The two came up for a break from all the fumes but were quickly shoved back in to perform a demo _just for you and Akaashi_.

The hidden entry way with a one-person ladder went down rather deep. It was only one room with a simple overhead light but had all the supplies needed. A portable gas stove was lit and next to it were the most used utensils when making the narcotic. Kunimi stirred the glass pot melting down the substance while Iwaizumi cleaned a large pane of glass that laid on top of a table that had previous traces of the white powder.

“This is a free base; this shit gets you that high quick – great for my customers and _my_ _business_.”

Seijō’s first in command boasted and informed you of his process all the while trying to convince your level-headed boss to allow his sales to go forward in his club. Kunimi quickly moved the hot pot over to where his partner was and poured the liquid onto the smooth surface where Iwaizumi had a blade ready to knead it into a paste. You watched attentively like you were in those factory tours that showed you how their sweets were made.

“What we do is a little bit different, since it’s a free base we burn it with over eighty percent alcohol to _really_ get that high. Having them get fucked faster.”

Iwaizumi added as you watched behind him, finely chopping the forming paste. You noticed the many cuts and plasters wrapped round his digits most likely from handling the blade daily. The two continued their craftsmanship as you turn to see a wrapped brick of cocaine in Oikawa’s inked hands tossing it lightly like a ball. He then brutally punctured enough to spread the edges open to see the pure white come through, he dipped a finger to lick offering a hit to his desired business partner. Instead, Akaashi remained uninterested and took a pinch in between his gloved fingers and sprinkled it into a glass of water.

Instantly it dissolved.

“What did I tell you? My shit is the _purest_ of pure”

Akaashi did an additional teaspoon scoop with the blade to further confirm its quality.

“Watch it. You’re wasting my merchandise – you’re looking at a couple hundred there, you just tested.”

In sync, yours and Akaashi’s ears perked up at the number he presented to you, it wasn’t unknown that drugs bring in the big bucks but putting it into context did have you more interested and you weren’t the only one.

“What’s the cut?”

“I’ll do fifteen.”

“Bullshit. Twenty-five.” Your boss had his undefeated poker face on.

“I’ve got men to pay and dumbasses to bail out when needed, Owl. _Twenty_.” Oikawa waved the blade condescendingly like a teacher with a pointer.

“Twenty-five and I can cover ten percent of your bail funds.” The leader of Fukurōdani tugged at his right glove revealing his bare unscathed ‘clean’ hands to solidify this agreement.

You and Oikawa’s subordinates were witnesses to a potential business collaboration – a lengthy silence fell in the small illegal chemist’s ‘lab’. However, it resulted in a success. Fukurōdani and Seijō were officially in a truce, for the most part, and with that you were led back up the ladder leaving Iwaizumi and Kunimi behind to carry on. Oikawa’s large hands lightly curved round your waist as he pushed you two out of the house and back outside. A finalising conversation confirming when his men would be showing up at the club was all that was left to be said.

“Alright, I hope you kindly take care of us.”

The charming captain flashed a wink at you right before you let yourself back into the BMW. Your superior soon followed suit. He let out an exhausted sigh and massaged his temples before starting the engine.

“Honestly, Y/N the men you _choose_ to sleep with are questionable.” 

You stared at him surprised at how untactful he was being. He stared right back.

“In my defence, Oikawa was just a few times and Suna is fine I don’t know what you’re on about.”

You waved your hand up and down dismissing any further digs he could make before you even left the driveway. It was true that your choices in men were not always the best for you but at least you were having your fun and that’s all that mattered to you – romantics were not something you had the luxury of caring for especially with your lifestyle.

The drive was longer than expected trying to avoid the heavy traffic, Akaashi tried taking the back streets which started to look really familiar. It was the peak time for sales _, illegal ones albeit_. Women strutting over to car windows, dealers and drug users alike and the local loiterers taking their post; you were at a distance with yourself as you looked out into the amber hazed ghetto from behind the black tinted window and heated leather seat.

“You were really something at eighteen; if I only met you sooner.”

He made light of the time that was nothing but survival to you but it was an appreciated break from nothing but the radio acting as white noise compared to the commotion that was happening outside.

“You probably wouldn’t have even looked my way.” You joked.

“Truly,you don’t know me well; we would’ve met eventually.” He bantered back.

The twenty-four-year-old mafia leader reached out his hand with intentions to pat your head but with your eyes glued to the window with a morbid stare he quickly retracted and revaluated his action – he sighed to himself. Knowing how you were once in the same position as those girls flaunting their youth, he could only hold so much unprovoked guilt in his chest. It would spill at every moment he’d witness you dressing yourself with a smile.

* * *

It had been a handful of days since the destruction of the ceiling and today was the day Akaashi had commissioned construction works to fix all the damages – Fukurōdani had their day off meaning everyone was basking in their hours of freedom. Lounging or out in the streets the Fukurōdani men did everything but work; training however was more of a sport.

The club’s basement acted as a shooting range and sparring ring where Bokuto stood triumphant. The beaming brawn of man proudly strutted round the perimeter provoking the others to have a try at him. Washio was his only other equal but stood observing the armoury with Yamato checking all the inventory. You ignored the other half of the room to continue your target practice, Akaashi observed, dictating every shot.

“To the head.” He ordered.

You complied.

“Chest.”

Perfect.

“Left shoulder.” He switched it up.

Another shell shot.

“Head again, twice.” This time, Akaashi tossed you another gun anticipating your quick reflexes would come to play.

The cork board bore two clean hits at the centre, right where he asked. Your boss stood lightly clapping, then stepped onto the shooter’s mark. You called out obscure aims but each time he had met your requests, he was _truly_ fit for the position of head.

“That’s my Akaashi !” Bokuto howled with Konoha in a headlock, the two men topless and sweating profusely on the ring.

Impulsively you jumped in on the rough housing, clawing your way onto Bokuto’s shoulders allowing Konoha to be released from his grip he took the opening to jab at Bokuto’s core, he gave barely any reaction. But you swung back with your legs crossed over his neck causing the two of you to topple. Konoha cocked his gun and aimed at his senior’s head.

“I win.”

The shorter male laughed menacingly. Bokuto tapped at your legs for freedom. You let up giving what the man needed. The tag team was enough to dethrone the king. The rest of members joined in the amusement of the 2nd in command sulking. However, the light-hearted joking was soon cut short by the sound of footsteps, with all the members in one area everyone were in their battle stance – Akaashi the only one at ease and the closest to the door he signalled with his right arm to hold fire.

The door swung open.

“Fukurōdani! My nocturnal friends.”

It was Oikawa and his two men: Kyōtani and Kunimi. Though older than Kunimi, Kyōtani was just a few inches off but he didn’t need to tower over you to show his dominance. His eyebrows were slitted twice and of course pierced, he was also one of the few men with face tattoos – number sixteen outlined on the highest point of his cheek bone and ‘sinful’ tightly hugging his hairline. The men were all dressed casually but wore heavy accessories like chains and rings. You all held pause waiting for either captain to elaborate on the surprise visit.

“Well, I’ve come to see the business deal through and now that your ceiling is fixed, I say we start now – no more waiting.” The cocky male laid out his rules and regulations in regard to his ‘transactions.’

“The construction workers are still working.” Akaashi reminded him.

“Not anymore, while you were horsing around here, they finished and I sent them away with a hefty check.” Immediately Akaashi shook his head and whipped out his fine fountain pen to write another check and shove it into the Oikawa’s chest.

“I will _not_ be in _your_ debt.” He pushed him round and further pushed him out. “Let’s discuss in my office.”

The two left and the room was greatly relieved from the tension. It was a whole different energy; males just naturally click even when they haven’t interacted so much beforehand. Konohana even admitted to sharing a blunt with Kunimi once or twice. On the other end you’ve only briefly made conversation with the members of Seijō when you were fooling around with Oikawa but you weren’t sure of their opinions on you or maybe you didn’t have that much of an impact. Kunimi recognised you from the time at the house where he performed that demo and stuck close by lighting a cigarette. Kyotani was bombarded by Bokuto, Komi and Yamato who were interested in his tattoos. If they were here to start the partnership that probably means they were carrying.

“How much you carrying?” You bluntly asked.

“Between us? I’d say around eighty mostly ones but some tens for the big spenders.” You were quick to make sense of the vague language that Kunimi was using.

“How much would that make in a night?” Washio further asked, Kunimi dragged out a puff then counted on one hand. “Five point three million* yen? Approx.” The young dealer replied but that was _if_ everything was sold without a hitch.

The rest of boys overheard the large sum of money and were quick to act up, not even thinking that it would be split between the two groups. You, however, were concerned by the subtlety and how discreet these transactions were going to be, thinking only with pure intentions for Akaashi’s business. It wasn’t long until everyone was called for on the main floor, in total there were ten of you. All stood at the contrasting duo before you, Oikawa next to Akaashi was like twilight; where day selfishly longs for more time and so bleeds into the night. Your stance was relaxed but your jaw clenched at the decision of bringing in drugs into the mix.

“Tonight, will be the debut of Seijō and Fukurōdani! Finally taking over the whole of the Taitō ward.” Oikawa didn’t hesitate to grab a bottle of alcohol from under the bar and pop it open in celebration, you rolled your eyes while others rejoiced. You left the ‘party’ to go (reluctantly) open the vicinity for business.

It wasn’t difficult to bring numbers in as Night Owl was many people’s hot spot alongside Mémoire and Tethered. Everyone was in their usual positions of the night, you circulated the floor, picking up after the drunk club goers. Oikawa had Akaashi bound to a table with him sharing countless rounds.

“Aren’t you scared of getting this place shut down. Like Futakuchi can only cover so much.” You leant over the counter to whisper to Konoha. He looked at you confused at your concern.

“You’re one to talk Y/N, didn’t you sleep with Oikawa?” You flicked at his forehead for not taking you seriously. Giving up, you continued your service and witnessed one of the first sales of the night.

Kyōtani was flirting with a pair of girls, handsy, they traced his face tattoos and twirled with his chain. In the shadows you spied; a manicured hand casually skimmed his crotch to his other pocket slipping in presumably, the payment and Kyōtani graciously dropped the gram into one of the girl’s top. On the brink of sex was that exchange but it did mask itself well in the club’s bedlam.

“Do you miss me touching you like that?” Instinctively, your hands wrapped round the shirt of the man who whispered into your ear – It was just Oikawa.

“What? _Our whole thing?_ Not at all.” You admitted letting go and ironing out any wrinkles you left. One corner of his lips tugged into an annoyed smile.

“I head you’ve been playing one of the Inarizaki boys…Rintarō was it? He followed your path around dancing people and cleaning tables.

“ And what of it.”

“Oh nothing, at least _now_ I have a bit of competition.”

He finished his teasing to have you seated at the other bar, he ordered two beers. You decided to entertain him, sitting next to him and listen to whatever nonsense he was about to spout.

“You know, I’ve been watching you since you were out on the streets.”

The captain of Seijō said it like it was a threat. You held in your reaction as you’ve only known of Oikawa when you first joined Fukurōdani. He chuckled knowing that you weren’t aware so he chose to enlighten you.

“My men work these streets, Y/N and _you think_ they wouldn’t tell me about the naïve looking girl roaming about?” Referring to the time where you escaped to the streets, you were nothing more than your own pimp and only merchandise.

At first you sold your body; taught from adolescence that it was nothing but another form of utility to your armoury. In addition to that, you being young at the time had its _vile_ benefits – playing out corrupt fantasies saw large sums of money.

“What an _awful_ time that must have been.” Your face apathetic to the meaningless sentiment.

 _If only he really knew what you have been through_.

He carried on informing you of his past watchful eye; one of his higher ups locked onto you when you were first serving near one of their hubs and the number of customers that were also yours were identical. At the time you were admittedly careless of your surroundings which was reckless of you but you living to that point proved that it was substantial to live to see the next day anyway. And since then, Seijō’s head took interest.

“If only Fukurōdani didn’t snatch you away first, you would have been by my side from the beginning.” He reached to cup your cheek but you withheld. Offended, he narrowed his eyes.

“You can talk all you want but ultimately you did nothing but watch. Let’s just leave relationship to just physical, no need to hurt yourself and dig deeper.” You shut down his obvious saviour complex but received a predictable reaction.

“Oh, you know you acting up is just going to turn me on _angel_.”

The man turned the innocence of the word into lust and sin just by his very tone, forcing you to remember scenes of your many raunchy nights with him laid up in his bed. It was never dull when you were with Oikawa, the sex was unbridled yet sensual, forever open to trying anything and everything. There was something animalistic in the way you two made love together, different to the way Suna takes his time to tease and study your body – Oikawa prefers raw pleasure and power play. He also didn’t mind you taking the lead every once and a while. Irked at the conflicting emotions you were holding back you physically removed yourself from the unprovoked ‘blast from the past’.

Rushing past, still heated at Oikawa’s pointless conversation – you were a woman of many things but the ‘you’ before now _loves_ to dance in the limelight. You made your way to the bathroom but in doing so you bumped into a potential customer.

“Shit, sorry I” You spoke in hopes he would hear over the music.

“No, my bad!” He shouted back. You couldn’t see his face but the lights hit the top of his head revealing a tinge of green. Needless to say anymore, you continued the path to the toilet. Old loyalty cards scattered on the sinks, dusted with the newest item on the Night Owl’s menu, Seijō’s coke. Pretending that you didn’t see it you splashed your face with cold water for the needed freshness.

The mirror had always been an old enemy of yours, mostly from being so distant and only showing the ghastly shell of a human – hollow and eyes that were wiser beyond the years but in those years harboured trauma and pain, your eyes would mock pandora’s box with what they have seen. The purple light only accentuated the shadows of your face not remembering how you used to look like in your youth, she would probably be too frightened to approach the you now – it was a sad revelation in the isolated bathroom.

You disciplined yourself, cutting your own moment of vulnerability short to revert back. You left the toilets to be met with Akaashi,

“Were you having one of your moments again?” He asked.

“No.” _Lies_.

“Regardless, you _chose_ to stay, please continue on choosing to.”

Fixed in your position you left him to imagine what your face would have looked like when saying such a heavy hearted statement and disappeared into the masses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *around £3,600 , hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Tethered & Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of rape and graphic depictions of mutilation

Back to everyone’s routine you were on night shift along with Bokuto and Konoha this time, another assassination. It had been a couple of weeks since the first introduction of Oikawa’s products to Night Owl but by now it was customary. Two to three of his men, usually random, turn up on a couple days of the week – never one day after the other. It was a rotation but Oikawa himself never came back after the first night. The reason to his success was the anonymity of his position, he says. No one knew of his face but everybody knew of his men and name.

The three of you suited up for the night’s bounty in your regular get up as you will be amongst the public eyes. Your partners were slack, discussing how big they could bet.

“We aren’t there for gambling, idiots.” You scolded, chucking in the duffel back in the back of the car.

“Yeah but we _could_ in the meantime, don’t get so pissy.”

Butting heads with Konoha, Bokuto was quick to diffuse the little feud.Then Akaashi came to give the run down on tonight’s target. All three of you took in the information and started the bounty hunt. Tethered's line stretched far, almost coming back onto itself. You angered those in line by pushing them aside, some even try to get violent but one look at your gear under your shirt left them quiet. Tonight’s guard was Nobuyuki, he stood bored but the arrival of you three made his shift. The traditional fist bump to hug and slap on the back had those behind you pissed at the ‘friend list priority’ not knowing what you were _really_ there for. Nobuyuki opened the heavy door letting you enter into the infamous downtown casino.

The carpeted floor felt plush under your boots, the two men working with you were hungry to spin, bet, roll whatever, but you were quick to hold them back. At least until after the job had been done.

“Calm your shit, we got to do this commission first.”

Drawing attention was the last thing you wanted so you chose to set them up on a harmless coin slot while you scoped out the area. Konoha and Bokuto went through the target’s credentials once more; Yanagi Ryō a serial rapist and an avid gambler here at Tethered. The intel was that one of his recent victims was a high schooler but with access to her daddy’s big money she found Akaashi.

The casino was established by Nekoma from the ground up and its founder was the intelligent head; Kenma Kozume. He worked from behind all the action so you hunted for the surveillance room. As you did Konoha sent waves of info in the identical earpiece you three were wearing.

“Yaku said he comes usually right about now so watch over that side will ya.”

He casually asked. Scanning and remembering the locations of all fire exits you kept your guard up, watching some of the Nekoma members do their jobs as game dealers. Eventually you found the surveillance room near one of the poker tables, you knocked graciously and a voice granted you access.

“You’re on time.” The game master sat casually clothed in the singular chair in front of the many cameras recording his establishment.

“ You’re eager as ever.”

You bantered, Kenma then pointed to your target claiming a chair at a coin slot near Bokuto and Konoha – you promptly told them to initiate the plan. Further you analysed the board of angles and requested for one to be disconnected. The brain of Nekoma complied and you slipped away back into the playing field.

Yanagi was an average man (maybe in his late twenties) wasting his money at a rigged machine that Kenma likes to plot around his casino despite being highly reputable for their fairness in other games, it was more for his personal enjoyment in the back room. Bokuto and Konoha had now positioned themselves close by, also participating in light gambling. The establishment was too brightly lit for any action out in the open, members of Nekoma were also not afraid to keep you three in check – _no blood must be spilled on the carpet_. Tora and Fukunaga patrolled the area in their uniform keeping a watchful eye.

Bokuto was first to engage with an interaction, playfully showing frustration at the machine.

“Ah, it really gets you don’t it.” Yanagi took the bait.

He and Bokuto shared small talk and gained each other as acquaintances. Then the overly friendly man that Bokuto was he moved to the machine beside Yanagi. Both made a few losses but their newfound ‘friendship’ kept the spin going.

“Bokuto? How you are doing?”

Konoha had entered the stage, not shy to place a hand on the shoulder of the target who was clueless to it all. Bokuto told white lies which Yanagi bought and ate them – the three men confided in their taste in women and gambling. From the side-lines you engaged in a few card games and getting free drinks from desperate men at the bar.

“So~ where’s the Russian?” You teased Yaku who was serving you drinks. His eyebrow twitched at the mention of the young Nekoma member.

“The dumbass spilled a bottle of ink in the parlour so Kuroo has him cleaning the entire shop.” He explained sighing because it seemed to be such a common occurrence.

Chuckling at the incident you went back to watching your teammates carry on the first part of the night. The trio looked like lifelong friends trying to kill time and burn money, they were coming closer to where you were at the bar. Konoha gave a wink before ordering shots for them – Yanagi’s would be twice as concentrated than his two friends (all planned beforehand with Yaku). In the meantime, you chose not to acknowledge their presence and allow them to execute their part.

“C’mon Yanagi, tell me about yourself!”

Konoha coaxed, already knowing the man’s biography – he gave the mundane answer that was on print. No mention of his _actual_ use of free time. In his mind Konoha was repulsed but his glowing red face from the shot smiled like nothing was wrong. The night was young and the Fukurōdani boys took the victim out for a ride, working together to make it big but in reality, only made Nekoma’s wallet thicker. Drinks were shared and spilled drunkenly on the games table, Yanagi was becoming more angsty with his losses. Bokuto took this as a sign to really hone in on the plan before he got violent. You superior sent the signal via the earpiece and you briskly made it to your position of the south fire exit where you asked Kenma to cut off the camera – for _his_ sake.

Yanagi’s volume was increasing, causing a commotion for the other players and Tora had already given a warning – anymore and it’ll be harder to keep the job from being more difficult than it needed to. Konoha offered one more round to ease the predator’s irritation but as Yanagi grew more intoxicated his temper shortened. A woman accompanied by a male who could be her sugar daddy or boyfriend was in the unfortunate view of Yanagi who had succumbed to his urges.

His reached out to grab a hold of the young women’s forearm, the expensive jewellery on her wrists jingled and sparkled under the lamp light.

“Ew what the fuck!”

She tried to shake him off, this caught the attention of her man as well as Bokuto and Konoha. Hurriedly Bokuto used his advantage of strength to tear off Yanagi from the women and whispered in his ear.

“I think you need to go relax, visit the restroom for me.”

Being taller and more built than the soon to be victim gave him the edge of threatening the man with his simple words. Konoha got up and lead Yanagi to the ‘restroom’ as Bokuto apologised to the couple. Groggily, he swayed with his step even with Konoha as a crutch, you could hear the mumbles and groans through the fire exit door as they got closer to where you waited outside.

The heavy door opened, the cold wind slapped against the flushed face of the drunk man giving him some feeling of clarity – your partner Konoha simply shoved him out, he was now in _your_ domain.

“This isn’t the rest ro”

You cut him off with a full swing to the head with the handle of your gun, his body flopped onto the tarp you laid out _just for him._ He managed to roll onto his backside resembling livestock being prepared for cruel mass production. You both grimaced; him at the pain, you at the level of man he saw himself after committing those acts. His vision was probably hazy, you snatched the bulk of his hair and held his head up. Squatting over him with his two arms pinned down by your boots. You dangled the school photo of the recent victim and the buyer of your service.

“ _Look_ , remember her?”

You pointlessly interrogated as you didn’t really look for an answer, rather, you revelled in the act of maliciously toying with your victim. Muttering to yourself you didn’t flinch at the shots you unloaded into his non vitals and stuffing his mouth to quieten the screams.

The man tried to roll away but it wasn’t enough.

“Now, I’m just doing what I’m paid to do – She didn’t have any preference whether you lived or died during this part but _I_ think it’s _a once in a lifetime experience_ don’t you think?”

Manically you giggled in the face of the harasser who was choking on his spit and tears, he couldn’t answer that rhetorical question either. His eyes were glued to the axe you had exchanged your gun for, the blade glistened in the dismal back light of the southern exit of Tethered. He begged and pleaded to the highest heavens but it was already in motion.

You took a step back charging up the swing, Yanagi only intensified his muffled cries.

Heavily, the axe ruptured his jugular and made direct connection to the tarp – which was now pooling with his blood. The head was sharply disconnected from his body but still conscious from what you could tell. His frantic eyes looked for mercy but life slowly faded. You flicked the splatters from your lip and cheek and continued on.

“Now, she only _really_ wanted your head but I don’t like doing things so half assed.”

Talking to yourself as you hacked away at the rest of the limbs, the shoulders required more vigour as you reached closer to the joint. The composition of cartilage and bone fracturing under the weight of your axe had you acting like a renowned conductor with the way you swung and _he_ was your award-winning piece. Losing all senses, you didn’t care to process any information relayed through your earpiece, Konoha and Bokuto sat at the bar listening in to the grunts of your act with the occasional pop of the joints.

Butchering the lifeless figure allowed release that you didn’t know you needed – drugs, sex or gambling had never had you in this state of delirium before. Your heavy blade was endlessly massacring the body, over doing it almost. He was coating your boots and the lower half of your body but you controlled yourself from slitting his stomach, there was no need for any other spillages besides the blood.

Standing aside at your abstract piece, your eyes didn’t see any wrong, they even gawked at the confident cuts you made.

“ _You,_ are one fucked up person.”

A deep voice hollered; you snapped your neck round to see the resting figure of Kuroo smoking over the balcony at the entrance of his parlour. The hand that pinched his cigarette was still gloved which told you he was probably on his break from tattooing. The twenty-six-year-old tattoo artist gazed at the outcome of your vicious act and while doing so he kept a contradictive smile wide on his face.

Kuroo Tetsurō held the unofficial title of gatekeeper amongst the gangs in Tokyo. He has tattooed men with scriptures of virtue and faith all knowing that the man was probably the same man who killed another one of his clients that he finished a piece on the other week. Kuroo had the power to erupt wars against the gangs by the intel he receives during the sessions but chooses not to. Whether it be an honest choice or part of a personal vendetta was undisclosed. Being in that position gave him a great advantage but being a self-disciplined man that he was meant that he must be holding back on a lot of things.

“And _you’re_ are even creepier watching it all.” You shouted, folding up the tarp and bagging the limbs like a morbid ‘to-go’ baggy. You signalled to your partners that the deed had been done, they replied back saying they’d bring the car round in five. The stench was putrid and it was only growing as it was stuffed into two large duffle bags. You hosed down the ground with cold water and did the same for your shoes and weapons.

“Surprised Akaashi still lets you out past curfew.” Kuroo had suddenly appeared next you, leaving his post and cigarette behind.

“I’m twenty-two and Akaashi _isn’_ t my dad.”

You corrected him, still leading the cold water to flush out the pools of blood down a nearby drain. Kuroo leant on the door, his tattooed arms crossed, watching you clean up the crime then Bokuto and Konoha turned up on time, like they said they would. Bokuto got out first beaming at the sight of seeing his close friend. Konoha on the other hand made a sour face knowing what was in the bulging two duffels. You lifted the one holding the head into the back and Konoha the other, as the two men gossiped.

“You know I’m getting clients saying that the snake eyed bastard is out.”

Kuroo said through gritted teeth, Bokuto really thought hard about who he was referring to but you were already tensed at the mention of his name. It had been a handful of years and _somehow, he was released?_

“One of my clients said they _supposedly_ saw him scoping out the ward a few nights ago – alone like always.” Kuroo stated, you and Konoha stood analysing the newfound information and what it could mean.

“ If rumours were true who would have that much fucking money to get him out with that sentence!”

You grey haired superior rightfully questioned, Kuroo could only shrug his shoulders, Konoha too. Thinking of whatever connections he could have, nothing was giving a well-rounded answer.

“Whatever let’s go. Unless you want your car to be smelling like a rotting body.”

You did what you did best and brushed it off. Grabbing Konoha by the shoulders and moved his body unwillingly to the driver seat. You hopped into the passenger seat and shouted at Bokuto over the open window to hurry up. Getting worked up over the thought of Daishō freely walking the streets you grew angsty in your seat.

“Stay safe out there.”

Kuroo slapped the car door before letting Konoha drive out of the back alley of Tethered then stood under the light of the back door reflecting, his gloved hand firm on his hip, deep in thought. Daishō was a known bounty hunter, assassin, murder what have you. He was also a threat to the gangs here in Tokyo; Daishō’s clients were not just envious civilians with spare money, his clientele was the elite – government bodies, CEOs , celebrities. Daishō was rolling in dirty(filthy, even) money. And he wasn’t afraid to use anyone else as scapegoat or drag them down to the station that wasn’t Futakuchi’s .That’s what you have been told by the streets and Fukurōdani as well as the other groups. The two men with you were not displaying any anxiousness but Bokuto’s leg tapping from behind you were proving otherwise.

Driving out of Taitō to the neighbourhood of Akaashi’s client who funded that night’s job, it was quiet and peaceful. The streetlamps didn’t have that amber glow but a clean white, there were gates to family homes and clean plaques to go with them. There was a park for the children close by but being at the dead of night you can only assume they would be sleeping soundly in their rooms. Konoha parked at the address and you offered to be the one to drop it off.

“Y/N , you sure?” Bokuto spoke up from the backseat, weary of your background.

“Yeah. No biggie.” You shook your head and got out to deliver the expensive request.

The plaque was shiny and gold, the kanji of the family name beautifully sculpted ‘Mamoru’ meaning to protect. You hauled the two duffel bags and punched the code you were provided and walked on the neat stone pathway. Ringing the doorbell once, the living room light flickered on and you waited for an answer. The heavy door opened and the father of the victim probably in his early to mid-thirties, was all cosy in his dressing gown.

“Good evening. Mr. Mamoru. You bought a particular service from us, through Akaashi Keiji.” You spoke in the utmost formality as you could, he nodded firmly and did not bat an eye at what he knew you were bringing him. Dragging the bags over the threshold, the exchange was gently interrupted by the patter of a little one’s footsteps. A second daughter, clinging onto her security blanket and her short hair scruffy from her pillow.

“Papa who’s at the door?”

She cried out but her sleepy eyes could not see you past the almost closed door. You did not dare speak but you did have a glimpse at the innocence of the little girl that her father was trying hard to protect. The act he paid for to avenge his eldest was understandable and you could not help but choke at the father’s pure intentions even if there were dark undertones. Mr Mamoru hastily took the bags and said goodnight as he explained to his youngest that it was just a special delivery. You turned on your heels leaving the family home feeling somewhat jealous of the daughters – jealous of the length of which their father went to just for their safety. To you, that was the greatest act of love you’ve ever witnessed.

The journey home was peaceful; Bokuto slept in the back and you switched with Konoha who took the opportunity to sleep in the passenger side. Watching the scenery change from houses with gated gardens, children’s leisure centres and healthy woodland features scattered within the neighbourhood to the slums tugged at you more than you would ever admit. Only remembering the fact that you _had_ parents was all that came to mind. Nothing more.

Their giddy faces at the fan of cash they held in their hands as you were taken away by a male, who you learned to know had no family relations to you was the furthest back you could recall.

_“ Be a good girl for mama, you’re going to be such a smart girl.”_

The last of your mother’s touch was cupping your small face in her overworked hands, they were calloused and covered in dirt but they were your mother’s hands. Her pursed lips pressed into your full cheeks and repeatedly she stroked your un styled hair. Your father looked down at your wide eye gaze, not caring to hide the wad of bills he held in his hands _._

_“Listen to your mother, they’ll take good care of you. We’ll come get you soon.”_

At the time you wouldn’t have thought that your parents; the people who fed you your favourite food, hummed you to sleep or occasionally took you to the beach to dip your toes into the sea one foot at a time to help you get over your fear of the water. Would also be the same people to sell you to a man that you’ve never seen before. And break their promise.

“Come get me, _my ass_.”

You muttered, noticing the warning of the car blinking at your spike in speed, the deep whir of the engine slowly faded to the normal hum as you calmed down knowing that you were not the only rider.

* * *

Arriving safely back at Night Owl you were ready to go report everything back to Akaashi, letting your two hooligans get their rest. After putting everything back into the armoury and the keys in the key drawer, you tried to find Akaashi. You first checked the club’s office; nothing, so you hurried to his office that was attached to his room. Dim light escaped the cracks of the door frame, discreetly you turned the heavy doorknob of Akaashi’s door. He was busy typing away on his laptop with paperwork beside him. His designer glasses sat, slipping down his nose slightly.

“I came to give my report.” You softly said. Akaashi gave you a brief moment of attention to nod his head to the leather chaise lounge he had in his book nook. You laid in it and like client and therapist you talked and talked. From the casual gambling to the bloody murder.

“I didn’t think bones could crack that way; you know!” You continued to demo your version of how the fractures went, earning a light chuckle from your boss.

Akaashi couldn’t decide which was worse; the fact that he was joking at your morbid joke or the fact that you took the job for fun. He listened to your ramblings and side notes of what had happened in the duration of the commission, making sure you knew he was still paying attention by replying with some ‘mhm’ and ‘I see’ here and there. The load of work beside him decreased as your voice was his own personal white noise machine. You both found comfort in the simple presence of each other as Akaashi was one of the few people who could witness you being so lax and _wilfully_ unarmed around him.

“Could you repeat that last part, I misheard.” He politely asked.

“ Oh sure…Kuroo said he’s been hearing stuff about Daishō being released.” You repeated.

“Ah, I didn’t mishear then.”

“Will he be a problem for you? I can go find him if- “

“No.” He talked over you. “There’s no need, it’s only rumours.”

“But.”

“Nothing more… did you get what the client wanted.” Akaashi changed the subject in the most passive way that you couldn’t act to argue.

In the mind of the Fukurōdani’s boss, the words of Daishō’s rumoured release triggered all defences – he knew more than what he let on and you suggesting to go and find him personally would only put everything he had done in vain. As you rambled, he tuned into how you mentioned the client’s daughter.

“She was like _Papa Papa_ and she had the tiniest little blanket that she was clinging on to...” 

Hearing those pure childlike words come out of your usual blunt outspoken mouth was new to say the least but he carried on his typing and pondering of the possibility of Daishō making a comeback. He was almost done with his work to come to find that your report had come to an end, he swivelled his chair round to find your body curled into your smallest form on his leather seat. Akaashi took a seat himself, careful not to disturb you in any way. His hand reached out, confidently this time, and his thumb caressed the skin behind your ear. The same leathery texture you sneer at, he stroked tenderly.

“You didn’t deserve the life you were forced to follow but I’m glad it led you here...” He breathed before laying a blanket over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Water to Wine, Powder to Paper

You awoke in Akaashi’s office and brushed off the thick blanket he had covered you with and your first thing on your mind was to freshen up. You checked his bedroom beforehand – his bed was neatly made, no sign of him at all. Nevertheless, you made your way to your own bathroom and did your morning routine. Taking up more time than you expected you cleansed your body of the specks of blood that may have clung onto your skin. The bites and claims of Suna were also fading from view, you lightly passed the soap suds over the bruises with your soft loofah as you gazed into the mirror.

Moving forward to your hair you lathered your hands generously and massaged at your scalp. You were weary of the parts that you hated to touch but through gritted teeth you pushed through and tended to them too.

You finished your shower and then changed into chosen clothes from your drawers, never forgetting your firearm and blade. That morning you were surprised by the quietness of the dorms, it was five-thirty AM so you weren’t expecting for everyone to be downstairs on the main floor. Some men were in their pyjamas where Bokuto and Konoha were the type to sleep in their underwear. Everyone was stood round the early riser and already suited boss, Akaashi. You joined at the end of the semi-circle.

“Now, some of you may know or heard of Daishō’s rumoured release…” He calmly informs his men, Komi raised his eyebrow, Yamato didn’t think he’d hear that name and Washio only clenched his jaw.

“It will be considered as rumours until confirmed. I’ve also relayed it to Oikawa since we are working in collaboration. Still, we shall continue with business but don’t act irrational – keep an eye out and stay safe if you are travelling, in twos if you can.”

Akaashi had always spoke formally and clearly which only highlighted his capability of being captain. The men of Fukurōdani all took his warning with great caution and thanked him for his time before going back up to prepare breakfast. You were going to follow but you were held back.

“Y/N, I was on a call with Oikawa he’ll be needing your assistance today.” Your captain fiddled with his hands as he explained further. “Frankly, I’d rather have you limit your time out on the streets for the time being but you are your own person.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle myself… _do you not trust one of your best members to protect herself_?” You flipped his words. He gave a closed eye smile and sighed knowing how you were.

“My mistake I-“ He got cut off by the entrance of the bar opening

“Good morning Keiji…Y/N…” Oikawa strutted his way in, dressed ready for work. You and Akaashi were used to the flamboyant entrances he would make by then but him doing it in the early hours of the morning made it so much more annoying. The side swept brunette made his way closer and gently took you away from your boss, tapping lightly at the small of your back one to many times so you elbowed the overly confident man.

He let out a winded cough.

“My my, so much energy this morning…. Well, we’ll be leaving now Keiji! I’ll have your ‘daughter’ back in one piece don’t you worry sir!” More and more he teased.

“Tōru, _you’re_ a year older.” You said unamused.

“Yes, will you be calling me big brother then?”

He snickered at his own terrible joke but you slapping his head was a lot funnier. Once calmed down you sat into his passenger seat of his car, a little smaller than Akaashi’s BMW but still had a luxurious feeling. Oikawa also decorated his rear-view mirror with a few accessories.

“That’s a pretty rosary.” You complimented the swinging chain that hung in the middle of the windscreen.

“That’s ‘Our lady of the Rosary of San Nicolás’ I got it from Argentina, I’ll tell you all about it if you want… after the job.” You nodded in compliance and left the rest of the journey be taken up by his radio and playlist. RnB was the most dominant genre in the Seijō head’s music and you hate to admit that you two did have similar taste. Oikawa drove smoothly, avoiding any congestion with office workers and other civilians. Oikawa hadn’t mentioned much of your part in the morning’s assignment but as you started seeing the sea more and more, you started to piece things together. Oikawa was slowing down as he turned into the port of Misaki.

“A fish port?” You asked.

“Mhm… but now _not just fish_.” He stated as he reversed parked.

The two of you got out and the smell of fish and saltwater violently made itself known. Though still pretty early in the morning, fishing boats were coming back and going out – horns were blaring, holding onto that one constant note. The port was vast but Oikawa seemed to already know the route, you hurriedly along taking in the surrounding. Some shipping containers, lots of fishing boats anchored and a bustling fish market located right in the port.

“This way, I will be needing you to translate.”

 _So that’s what you were there for_. Oikawa guided you to a quieter part of the port where there were two other men loitering around. Oikawa held up his arm waving over to them, his expensive watch made a slight jangle as he did. As you approached closer you could hear the men speaking, most likely Korean. As you eventually met, Oikawa was quick to push you to start the conversation.

Finding a way to compose yourself and collect the right words to use you came up with this.

“Morning, is this shipment for Seijō?”

Using your fluency in their native language allowed them to go into great detail and enthusiastically nodded their heads, you signalled to Oikawa that it was his and he shook the two men’s hands firmly.

“ask them if we can take a look.” The head told you.

“Can you please show us the merchandise?”

Again, using formality.They gladly led you to a shipping container and turned the large metal lock round. You carried on talking to one of the men as the other guided Oikawa to his contraband.

“Is everything here?” You asked

“Yes… all 15 tonnes.” The staggering number caught you off guard that you switched back to Japanese.

“15 tonnes?! Oikawa are you out of your fucking mind?”

“No but I’m going to be rich!”

He had already slit open a brick to have a taste and he was beyond satisfied. You were about to scold him but the transporter was eager to remind you of their promised payment.

“We were promised 1.5 million Korean won* each.”

You relayed this demand to Oikawa who efficiently handed both an envelope and bid them a goodbye. The transporter also thanked you and commended your language skills. You bowed in respect as they left richer than they came, then you watched as Oikawa babied his contraband. Still amazed how it had gotten through with no hitches was applaudable but _still_ the amount was cocky. Layers of caught fish hid the illegal substances which were tightly wrapped and branded with the supplier’s logo like any other normal company.

“Don’t you ever think you’ll be caught? Genuinely, you questioned the infamous criminal.

“Sometimes…but I’ve been trained from the best of the best to prevent that from happening.” He said to comfort your concern.

The somewhat arrogant boss informed some of his men via a phone call and organised a transportation and division amongst the hubs of his. As you waited you used your blade to push the fish aside to see how much was hidden beneath, inside the container smelt of the ocean and it was nauseating, air horns still blared but only echoed as you stood inside and you looked further down the container to see no visible end. It was truly astonishing how that much had gotten through.

“Since you helped me, why don’t I treat you for some breakfast.” A hand with many rings was placed firmly on your shoulder, you nodded, no opposition to free meals.

At the busy fish market there were small set ups of family own businesses that cook their own dishes with their caught fish and that’s where you and Oikawa shared a meal. Both ordered Yakizakana (broiled fish) with miso soup and pickled vegetables for the two of you to share. As you were going to kindly accept the food with your hands together in a prayer, Oikawa did too, but also made the sign of the cross and kissed his closed fist before proceeding with eating. It was an odd surprise as you come to find that you didn’t spend enough time with him besides in the bedroom to know his mannerisms. Regardless you took the first bite but you let it linger in the back of your mind. Christianity was not that big in Japan compared to their own beliefs in their Gods but remembering how he also had that rosary hung on his mirror you asked.

“ Do you believe in God?”

Oikawa gently set down his chopsticks and pushed up his slipping maroon sleeves. Playfully he tapped his forefinger on his lip, exaggerating his thought process then gave you his reply.

“ I didn’t at first… but after visiting the other half of the world really did have an influence on me.” He said, nostalgically. “You’ll only understand if I explain right from the beginning.”

You nodded still chewing on your food – a good story always goes well with a meal.

“You see, the first time I went to Argentina was because I really looked up to this one athlete so my family took me there around 10 years old but I later went back after I graduated...”

You listened to him share his experience of visiting and falling in love with the city. Occasionally he took bites and pauses to reminisce in the now distant memory. At only nineteen Oikawa flew out and returned to Argentina, that time a solo traveller who chose hostels over hotels.

“People over there are so much more affectionate than in Japan, I was calling the people who owned the hostel Ma and Dad and they treated me like their own son!”

He softly laughed to himself and carried on his story. Young Oikawa, naïve and wide eyed wanted to explore south America and so he did; using the cheap accommodation and labour to pay the family. He was able to spend a year in Argentina. He experienced all the holidays but he said Día de la Revolución de Mayo (their Independence Day) was his favourite. His colourful words had all your attention – it really was a different side to him.

“…and their food! On that day you typically would eat Locro, it’s like a stew with different combinations of meat – every family makes it a little differently but honestly it’s tasty who ever makes it!”

As he was gushing you finished your breakfast and you let him continue on. Tracking the way he talks with his hands; the rolled-up sleeves showed off his detailed artwork on his skin, traditional Japanese waves wrapped around his left forearm while chrysanthemums covered his right. Both shaded in black and white most likely done by Kuroo.

Oikawa also mentioned his favourite dessert, which was anything with dulce de leche. Something that you’ve never tried but with the way he described had you very curious – he said it’s a staple ingredient, almost everything had it! Oikawa reached into the depths of his memories to tell you everything that he knows now; the mother taught him how to pray and he went to church with her often to light a candle for her deceased father. There, he dabbled in Christianity as the family was very religious; their proud shrine with figures and crucifixes told him that. He joined in learning prayers in both Spanish and English and the young children on the streets would happily tell him the stories that they were taught from Sunday services.

Oikawa was in full story telling mode but the colourful setting started to get a little dull as he felt bad for his host family; they weren’t the most financially stable with their hostel being their main source of income as foreigners like him would gladly stay in their cheap accommodation. It was hard for them to have saved large amounts of money. At that age Oikawa wanted to help tremendously and it was one of the reasons for his long stay, he grew close to the owners and the children. Even studied the language and slang. However, after aiding the family with extra cash from working odd jobs around the area he wanted to also continue his exploration of south America.

“My next stop was Peru and I was going to go to another hostel that I had previously picked but ‘Dad’ said he had a friend who could take me in, free of charge – I just had to work.”

Thinking to yourself about where this could lead to, you were prepared for what he was most likely going to say. But with each layer Oikawa added you started to see how it has built him this throne of which he sat proudly on today. He stayed in Peru for about a month paying off his stay with working for the friend of a friend. Oikawa manned the convenience store or babysat the children as the parents worked late in the night. And once that month was up and he was setting up for his next destination which was Chile, the same offer was made.

“Didn’t you think it was a bit weird that they all each had a ‘friend’ with a free place to stay, with little to no charge?”

You butted in. He waved his pointer finger telling you to let him finish and so you did, slouching in the chair and folding your arms you awaited the fated ending.

“They’d be so quick to help me pack and give me these packed lunches but there was always one wrapped up which they directly told me to give to the homeowner as an offering.” He stated, you rolled your eyes as you saw through the clever ploy.

Another month Oikawa spent doing what he was contracted to do for his stay, as well as experiencing the location. That time he just so happened to be departing on New Year’s Eve. He told you that the family was rushing for the celebrations and that was the one time in which they didn’t pack him the ‘offerings’ that he had previously. But being innocent at the time he didn’t think twice and moved on to his final stop. Columbia.

“Now this was the real start of it all…” He dragged his hand down his chin sighing at his past foolishness.

“You were used as a mule, weren’t you?” He let out a breath as you beat him to the punch line.

“ and _I_ was the one in trouble when I didn’t have his package.”

“How did you get out of that one then?”

“I offered to expand his business to Japan. It was that or be killed so of course I chose to live I was only nineteen!” You made a face saying ‘fair game’ as that age you were also doing anything in the means of survival so you weren’t one to judge, but something in his eyes told you that he was still affected by it.

“You know, there’s that saying that betrayal is the only thing your enemy can **_never_** do to you.”

He left the deep sentiment in your mind as he got up to hand back the plates to the cook. As he returned, he looked distracted, his focus was elsewhere so you turned your head to follow whatever he had in sight too. Nothing was sticking out to you; just locals buying and selling fish in the morning, families with their small children running round pointing at all the different types of fish.

“That man’s voice was familiar… I think” Oikawa muttered, not elaborating any further. You tried to focus in on the crowd, and one of the few people with their backs towards you that were exiting the fish port had a long puffer coat and a beanie. Covering the majority of their hair so neither of you could identify them. You didn’t bother to dig any deeper as Oikawa also dropped it, bouncing back to his usual self.

He was taking you back to Fukurōdani and you sat behaved in your seat, staring out. The engine of his car being the only noise. Oikawa glanced at you then back at the rosary you pointed out earlier.

“After all that I didn’t even answer your question.” He broke the silence. You turned your attention to him.

“I’d like to believe in _him_ more, but if _this_ was one of his trials to get into those gates, I think I’d rather stay where I am at…” You took that vague answer of his as someone with regrets but still chooses to blame himself rather than a divine being, even if it was completely out of his control.

The irony slapped you in the face.

Oikawa was forced to make that decision which ultimately led to his current position, he was no different from you but neither of you cared to ask before getting intimate in the early years that you met.

Back at base, Oikawa didn’t bother to get out but he did tell you that his men were coming to do their usual rounds that night. And for you to keep that night free if you could. Which subtly hinted to a planned hook up.

“Be prepared for anything ‘kay?” and with that he drove off.

* * *

It was the typical work night yet again, everyone was doing something whether moving the tables around or restocking the booze, you helped with the seating as the main floor usually got busier on that day so you thought it was best to have less tables. Meanwhile, you spotted Akaashi on his phone at a booth scribbling notes as he listened.

“…you want to arrange something months in advance?” Akaashi questioned the caller, tapping his pen on the sheet. “…No, no that can be done It’s just usually clients call in closer to the time but this is fine.” The conversation was back and forth but the young boss assured his top quality of work.

“My female worker? Y/N ? yes… she’s a highly capable individual.” He praised you over the phone to the unknown client then took his notes and himself to go finish the conversation in his office.

You asked around but none of them knew which client that he was talking to. Bokuto usually goes with Akaashi when meeting new clientele but recently Akaashi has only received phone calls. Not even Komi knew, and he worked the closest with the captain in regard to clients. The curiosity got the best of everyone; all gathered near the hallway of the head office trying to listen to the slightest sound of the conversation. Then swiftly as the door cracked open, you and the men dispersed – it was comical the way you all went back to ‘working’ on the floor. The young captain looked restless but buried that feeling away with rolling up his sleeves to bare his untouched forearms.

“I’d appreciate less eavesdropping next time gentlemen and Y/N.” He announced before pulling his own weight by helping his team with his establishment, being the proud owner that he was. Everyone hollered back in unison.

As you were restocking the products of the bar you overheard Yamato and Bokuto talking.

“I just don’t want to believe that he’s out y’know.” Bokuto reassured himself

“Yeah, I swear it was for life, or he knew someone with a shit ton of money…wonder who paid that.” Yamato thought really hard but he couldn’t find an answer.

You’ve only heard stories of Daishō and his crime, of what you knew, it was fuelled by rage and innocent people just happened to be in the wrong place which costed their lives. It was near the time you had your ‘incident’.

“I don’t want to hear that man’s name here; they are rumours until proven otherwise. Move your asses.” Rarely, Akaashi would scold but when he does it only needed to be done once.

Bokuto gave a cheesy smile in hopes his longest best friend would accept it as an apology. He did not. You watched as Bokuto’s bottom lip quivered causing Akaashi to waver.  
You’ve only known the two together, the co-founders of the bar and the Fukurōdani team, going back years into their childhood. The duo were known for being inseparable, where Akaashi walks, Bokuto was his shadow. Despite being older and having a bigger build he surrendered the position of captain to his friend knowing that he excels in strategizing and planning. Together they mesh into a harmonious partnership which you admired, everyone did.

“Seijō’s here!” Washio called out, opening the door to let Iwaizumi, Makki and Kindaichi in. A new rotation of men just like Oikawa stated. Iwaizumi briefed Akaashi and the two shook hands in agreement. Iwaizumi's fingers had less bandages this time, someone must have taken over his job of ‘cook’.

Restless and bored, being the usher was your least favourite position when working. Lazily you leant against the wall as people stood on the other side of the rope barrier repeatedly demanding access but the capacity was almost at its cap. So, you asked of those who had reserved a booth to come to the front and checked their IDs, you let them through even if it caused more discontentment from the larger groups. Clipping the rope barrier once again you heard complains, the group of six; four women and two of their boyfriends started to get angsty.

“ Are you new here? Where’s Suki~ he usually lets me in!”

The young girl was dressed all pretty but it was obvious that her attitude was her humbling factor. She dropped all honorifics with Washio and went straight to a nickname which ticked you off just a tad. She must have been one of those entitled regulars.

“He’s off, I’m ushering today… and I said we’re already close to cap.”

You made sure to accentuate each word to make sure the message would get through all that hairspray and springs she called ‘waves’. She made a blatant ‘tsk’. You ignored it and turned to go back to your post.

“Where’s the owner?! Tell him my name! He knows me!”

Absolutely shameless the woman was as her friends stared at her embarrassing boldness. They knew she didn’t know the owner. You knew she didn’t know Akaashi but you decided to humour her – it was the most exciting thing that was happening. You stepped right up, sharing eye level with her, only the rope between you two. You flicked your eyes up and down.

“Go get your boss. Before you get _fired_.” She made an empty threat.

You hugged your sides in laughter. The girl was angrily tapping her heels on the floor, you could sense her growing impatience which only encouraged you to play around more. You made an exaggerated ‘ahem’ before twirling a full 360.

“Hello, I am the owner of this club/bar, Night Owl. How may I help?” You sweetly said holding back the cackle you felt coming as her face dropped at your lie.

“Ahaha! I’m just fucking with you, I’m not the owner but I’m not going to get him.”

Flapping your hands round with amusement because you had her whole group fooled. You were bent at the knees, overdramatizing your gasps of air.

Then in the corner of your eye you saw her arm mistakenly reach over towards your head of hair, slick, you dodged and slapped the weak limb down and cocked your gun. Barrel flush under her chin.

“Who said you could touch me?” Everyone waiting in line let out a gasp or screams.

“Don’t try that shit again or _you’l_ l be the one who gets _fired_.” She bursted out in tears. You returned your handgun in its holster.

“Y/N… just wait until Akaashi hears this. _What a bad girl_.” You could recognise that aggravating voice anywhere.

“Atsumu…Osamu and Aran?!” As the group of six left in fear the three men from Inarizaki happened to make their way to the front. You rarely see them apart from when you go to their territory yourself. The three of Kita’s men explained that they had a night off and wanted to come down to the buzzing bar that everyone knows and really experience it. Not when Kita sends them on an errand.

“Suna not with you tonight?”

“Nah, he said he had other plans.”

Osamu informed you then you graciously unclipped the barrier to let the three in, no one dared to speak up after your show of dominance earlier. After the short moment of fun, it was back to the mundane task of checking IDs and turning down minors, this went on and on until you felt a buzz in your back pocket. It was a message from Oikawa. He was outside.

Hastily you left your post to find someone to fill it, you found Yamato who was wandering aimlessly picking up after people so you fed him a white lie that you needed to switch positions. He believed it and you left him behind weaving through the waiting people to exit. You glanced over the street, Oikawa flashed his lights and you hurried over to his window.

“In the back please, angel.”

He oddly requested, using that nickname he used just for you when he rolled down his window, you were slightly confused but got in anyway.

“Suna?!” You said aloud as you crashed into the back seat.

“ Yo.” He greeted

This could only mean one thing and frankly you weren’t opposed to it. You sat there slightly taken aback by the two males who thought this would be a good idea.

“You know how competitive I am. Did you forget that Y/N?” Oikawa turned his head from the driver’s seat.

“ Of course, if you don’t want to you can leave… your call.” Suna spoke, Oikawa agreed. The two waited for your answer respectfully. You saw no drastic consequences from what this hook up could bring; they both knew where they stood and it was mutually going to be a fun time.

“I’m down.” You concluded and Oikawa revved the engine.

“I think there’s going to be traffic but I’m sure Suna can keep you busy back there for me, right?” Your previous ‘no strings attached’ said to your current one.

Suna replied with a low hum. He used one of his arms to hook round your waist and pulled you into him. His lips met yours and he led the kiss slow and deep. Your smaller hands made their way round his shoulders to hang just at the nape of his neck while his larger ones felt every part of you from the waist up. Oikawa subtly put on his music, only setting the mood further. You moved with the kiss and straddled Suna’s lap, you felt the bumps of the chunky rings he was wearing on your waistline and just like Oikawa said, there was traffic. Suna was busy fondling your chest through your skin-tight top as you leant back, Suna was quick to hold you steady with one hand while the other still massaging. You held onto the passengers head rest for further stability.

“Tōru~”

You called out to him, turning your face to the proud host of the threesome. Pleasantly surprised, he leant in, first placing a peck on the spot where your jaw met your neck then spoiled you with his tongue. Almost missing the green light. Suddenly Suna retracted you back into him, greedily – he made sure to push down your lower half, two hands on your hips, as he thrusted upwards. His jeans were incapable of hiding his hard on.

“Not one to share Rintarō?”

Oikawa teased with one hand on the wheel, the other calming his urges. No answer. Suna was too intoxicated by your soft moans that you were pouring into his ear as he grinded, occasionally, you lifted your head off of his shoulder and made intense eye contact with him. The short bursts of light from the streetlamps lit the inside of the car teasing the lust that you knew were present in his eyes.

“Turn around for me.”

You complied to Suna’s words. Now facing the windscreen, you saw Oikawa watching from the rear view. He even adjusted it to get a better look at you; your head resting on Suna’s shoulder and his right arm unbuttoning your bottoms. You were nipping at his neck as he found your wet pussy in the dark and first started with slow strokes up and down. You let out a hot breath on Suna’s neck and took a look down for yourself.

“Suna, keep her pretty face up.”

Oikawa ordered and Suna’s spare hand pinched your cheeks and lifted them so you’d be eye to eye with him in the mirror.

“What a dirty little girl, do you like putting on a show for me?”

His eyes were smiling even you knew without seeing his whole face but you couldn’t respond. Suna picked up the pace, sometimes dipping a finger into your entrance. Your head dropped back onto his shoulder as you cried out more moans.

“Good girls don’t disturb the driver with their _lewd_ noises”

Suna told you off and slid his bare ring finger into your mouth for you to suckle on. Oikawa was fidgeting in his seat; his two arms stiff at the wheel. Your eyes were rolling back as Suna’s soft circles escalated into two fingers inside and with you sat on him made the perfect angle for that spot. Continuously his movements were wave like inside you, pulsing at the right times.

“Rin~”. Your voice was too weak and shaken. Suna removed his finger from your mouth to choke you lightly then you recognised the turn Oikawa was making, you were close. In both ways.

“Don’t let her cum…not yet.”

The worked-up driver commanded, you were so nearly there but he slowed his car into his private parking and Suna compelled himself to oblige, taking himself out. His hand was dripping with you, so you took his middle and ring finger into your mouth. Oikawa was captivated with what he saw in the mirror.

* * *

The three of you teased each other all the way to Oikawa’s condo. The elevator up had you between the two men, your hands occupied by both of them swollen in their jeans. You focused more on Oikawa this time, rewarding him for being so patient. He was smooth at picking you up and running into his spacious living room. Suna followed, stripping down. Your hands gripped onto Oikawa’s shoulders then you let your arms fall as he laid you down on his sofa, he took off his shirt and tossed it aside. You could now see how far his two sleeves went far up his arm and the scripture that was cursive on his collarbone. It had been so long since you last saw him that closely, there were even new additions to his body. Suna got comfortable on the other sofa opposite the both of you already stroking himself shirtless. Both of them had necklaces lying in the middle of their chests; Oikawa a cross and Suna a pair of dog tags. You felt such a boost to your confidence with these two fine men at your leisure that you also stripped yourself down.

Clothes and holsters were scattered around the floor along with your firearms, you were delicately veiled with your underwear that Oikawa admired before ravishing your skin with his mouth. But you wanted to show off. You got up and for a moment, straddled Oikawa before pushing his chest down, you turned over to make sure you didn’t forget about Suna. As you grinded your pussy onto Oikawa’s dick through his boxers you moaned out, not breaking any eye contact with the Inarizaki member who quicken his hand’s up and down motion.

“Oh, angel how attentive you are to not forget about him.”

Oikawa cooed but caught you off guard by holding you down onto him. His dick was throbbing just as much as you were. You were already denied one orgasm and it was making you desperate. You were the one to take off your bralette letting your breasts bounce in front of the greedy men.

“Please touch me…Rin…Tōru.”

You pleaded and Suna came running behind, now fully naked. You could feel himself nudging at the small of your back, still had his rings on you saw his hands appear on your sensitive mounds and pinched at your nipples. Oikawa lifted his torso up to have a taste of your lips – a taste that he had been starved of for a while. The heat from the two bodies embracing you was enough for you to act up but taking two people at the same time required holding back and teasing. You pulled your attention away from the restless brunette to tug at Suna’s necklace bringing him to your lips but you moved your hips to please Oikawa instead.

“fuck.” He let out

The friction was only increasing your desire to be filled it was getting hard to keep moving on your own.

“What a little slut you are Y/N, you’re gonna take us both huh?”

Suna’s dulcet voice seducing you with the idea of being filled made you lose the little patience you had left. Oikawa noticed and took that opening to snatch you from his grasp.

“I’ll be taking you from the behind if you don’t mind.”

He repositioned you so you were laying and Suna knelt over your from your side, he tapped the head of his dick onto your lips and you took him in. At the same time, you felt the wetness of Oikawa’s long tongue skim the edges of your entrance, your bucked your hips but his hand pressed your stomach down. He darted his tongue in causing you to groan onto Suna’s dick.

“Goddamn…” Suna flung his head back in pleasure.

Oikawa continued on flicking his tongue up and down inside you, his spit leaking down to your ass where he started with just one finger adding pressuring on the outside. Suna had the grace of watching your eyes roll and well up with tears of being overwhelmed with sensations. His thumb rubbed across your cheek swiping away a rogue tear that fell as he started thrusting into your mouth.

“I bet you’ve always wanted this huh Y/N, greedy bitch.”

The same hand that wiped your tear grabbed a firm hold around your neck, the firm pressure on the sides had your head spinning. Oikawa’s tongue still working inside your pussy and he managed to insert two of his fingers into your ass – you felt bliss but you were still craving more. Your muffled moans mixed with Seijō’s head chuckling at the scene you were making as well as Suna’s grunts were all that you could hear, he was close so he let your mouth rest.

“Grab the lube in that drawer for me.”

Suna tossed the bottle to Oikawa who took his attention away from you for a moment, you laid there playing with yourself to try to subside the desperation.

“Look at her…such a bad girl… is your pussy that desperate?” Oikawa spat, drizzling the lube over your pussy so excessively that it pooled under you, the cool gel felt nice on your heated skin.

“She’s still playing with herself…how naughty.” Suna scoffed as Oikawa dipped a single finger in your awaiting pussy but only once.

“Oh my fuck… please!” You cried; the two men laughed.

“Tell me where you want me angel.” Oikawa was getting himself off as his face hovered over yours.

“In my ass, Tōru please fill me.”

The smug captain liked your helplessness and got behind you; spreading your legs wide for all of Suna to see. Oikawa had more girth and he curved slightly more compared to Suna, who was viewing this show from the table where he sat jerking off. You guided Oikawa’s dick, slick with lube and your own arousal to your back entrance and slowly eased him in. You winced and clenched slightly causing him to calm your nerves with caressing your body and clit.

“I need you to relax, look at Rin for me, look at him getting off to you being fucked in the ass. Isn’t that hot Y/N?”

Suna had his eyes closed from the going so fast on himself and you no longer felt the pain of the insertion.

“Fuck…move Oikawa.”

It wasn’t you that pleaded but Suna, he was getting flustered by the lack of action and sound that he was the first to ask. Oikawa snickered into the back of your neck and you nodded letting him start. The feeling was different from regular sex, you could feel the expansion with each thrust and the fullness of his dick, it wasn’t long until all you were feeling was satisfaction. Oikawa was moaning and grunting in your ear as his hands were hooked under your knees allowing him to increase his speed. It was all so much already but you knew there was going to be more.

Suna was still edging himself, he watched as you were being fucked intensely, his necklaces jumping from his rough movements. You were being so loud that Oikawa had to cover your mouth.

“I think she needs you.”

He stopped his strokes to open your legs wide. Suna took the offer and aligned himself with you. Oikawa let a moan free as Suna entered, all three of you paused in amount of pressure felt from each other. Both of your holes being filled was such a new experience but you knew you would definitely lust over for it again; your body was too weak to be able to do anything. In sync, they time their strokes perfectly, all three of you moaning and cursing each other’s names. You were being too loud again as Oikawa hooked a finger in your mouth, not letting you close it.

“Shh… you won’t be able to hear how wet you are for us.” He whispered.

“Oikawa look how full she is.”

Suna palmed your stomach where he could feel himself and that pressure also affected Oikawa. Your mind was so overwhelmed by the feeling and the dirty talk that your saliva was trickling down Oikawa’s hand.

“ Hang on angel, we’re gonna fill you now okay.”

Oikawa said so casually but you nodded eagerly. Suna’s hand latched onto your chest and his other arm you dug your nails into as the men sped up, your other hand clung onto Oikawa’s hair behind you. Their strokes were now taking turns but the build-up was the same, you were close, so close. Suna was getting more expressive and his chain was swinging and hitting his chest harder.

“Shit I’m gonna.”

Suna was first to let himself go, you with him, arching yourself you felt the cool air on your back that was lightly covered in sweat. You breathlessly called out his name as he slowly pulled away just leaving Oikawa inside. He took this time to be merciless, hooking your knees again he didn’t care that you just came, he’d make you do it again. Your ass lubed by yours and Suna’s orgasm was enough for him to easily pump in and out of you. Your high was overridden by Suna further abusing your clit with his rapid rubbing.

“Ah, Rin! Tōru!” You screamed

“ aheh, hang on a little longer I’m almost”

Oikawa let out a long moan and you cried at the kind of orgasm you just had, Suna astonished by the amount you had just squirted as Oikawa came. The two of you were exhausted.

“Did she just squirt?”

“Fuck… yeah, that was so hot.”

Oikawa gently pulled out, you felt heavy and immobile . The two men stood and admired at the mess that they had made of you, you looked up at them with heavy eyelids and both of them smirked.

“Did you like that Y/N?” they asked.

You rocked your head back in forth in a foolish smile as you did enjoy the sex that each of them gave and you’d gladly do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ~£960
> 
> Sorry I if I take a while to update, but I hope you enjoyed reading it so far :)
> 
> also I will be continuously cleaning up on grammar + awkward wording if I’ve missed it. Even after re reading each chapter for like the nth time lmaooo sometimes that read aloud feature on Word wants to see me burn


	6. Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied references to child abuse  
> There is a link attached to the flower referred to in this chapter.

“Relax Akaashi, she’s probably having her usual fun…yanno with a guy.” The overly optimistic man comforted his not so impressed partner. Both of them were buckling their seat belt as Bokuto received a text from you; asking him to pick you up.

“Hey, I found her!” He shows Akaashi the single text. “She’s at Oikawa’s condo…we just need to pick her up.” He said proudly but the darker haired male still gave no more expression than a brick. Akaashi sighed in both relief and annoyance, his head pressed against the steering wheel. But still, he turned the key into ignition.

“What am I going to do with her.” Akaashi mumbled. Bokuto overheard and chuckled before placing his hand over Akaashi’s larger ones on the gearshift, interlocking his fingers.

“ _You_ wanted her on our team ‘Kaashi.”

Bokuto reminded him which only made Akaashi’s face grew sourer. The second in command was amused by his partner being caught by his own actions, Bokuto further squeezed his hands around Akaashi’s. In their own terms they were together, by each other’s side always. They had never thought to publicly announce their relationship as it was blatant to the men of Fukurōdani that their two leaders had something going on. However, they were unsure how the other gangs would take it and the dangers that they would put the other person in, it was too much to risk just for a title.

Therefore, moments like this were cherished. Stopped at a red light, Akaashi lifted his hand and properly held Bokuto’s who was too occupied by the car in the next lane. But the soft press of Akaashi’s lips on the worn knuckles of his, instantly got his attention. Bokuto’s pursed lips did their absolute best to silence his excitement. But he couldn’t.

So, he did one better.

Seconds before the light turned green. The blushing Bokuto pulled Akaashi in by the interlocking of their hands to kiss him passionately, smushing Akaashi’s glasses further into his face in the process. The two secret romantics were too distracted by one another to let the angry drivers behind them interrupt.

The commotion was ignored as Akaashi took his time.

“ Bokuto, we still need to pick up Y/N.” He said as he finally hit the accelerator. Bokuto said nothing but kept his hand on Akaashi’s thigh.

As you sent that text you realised that you were moved from the sofa to Oikawa’s bed. He was still asleep. Faced towards you, lightly snoring. You stretched your hand out but your sudden movement caused him to stir and turn, so you settled with a quick kiss goodbye in the crook of his neck. His cologne still clung onto his soft skin.

Suna was nowhere to be found but the covers told you that he did stay the night. You rolled out of the king size bed onto the polished hardwood flooring, wrapping a light blanket over your naked body. You first collected your things from the living room; it was just as you three left it. Your clothes and holster were still on the floor and Suna’s too so he was still somewhere in the condo. Dropping the blanket to change, you received a text from Bokuto saying they were close and he was with Akaashi. You kissed your teeth knowing that you didn’t inform your boss before you spontaneously left last night after he made it clear to limit time going out on your own.

Once changed you tiptoed your way to the front door. Slowly you pushed down the handle.

Click.

You turned.

“Oh Suna…that’s where you were.” The third-party member barely had his eyes open to greet you good morning. He emerged from the darkroom, deep in his thoughts.

“Rin?” You called out his name again.

“Y/N…morning…sorry I can’t find the bathroom; Oikawa’s house is too fucking big.” He complained, you rolled your eyes and pointed to the door at the end of the long hallway.

“I’m going to head out, Bokuto is waiting.”

“Yeah. Cool…see you.” Suna quickly dismissed you and headed over to where you pointed. His words came out colder than usual. It wasn’t like him to be so spaced out but you noted it down as fatigue from last night’s shenanigans. Exiting the fine home of Oikawa to see your trusted lifeline, Bokuto Kōtarō holding out the passenger door for you. You gave him a forced smile as you knew Akaashi was seated in the driver’s seat.

“I didn’t think you were with Akaashi!” You hissed in his ear still keeping the smile, but you knew it was stupid of you to first think that he wasn’t with him in the first place.

“It’s fine…he’s not mad.” He patted your back as you both got in, there was no other sounds besides the clicks of the seat belts.

“Good Mor- “ You were the first to speak.

“ You ignored my text.” Akaashi spoke over you.

You sharply inhaled, cringing at the fact you were caught. You did ignore his text. He had only sent one, where are you. And you swiped up to text Bokuto instead. Nervously chuckling to fill the awkwardness, Akaashi grew bored.

“Look…I know you said not to but…It’s just Oikawa’s…In a way you knew? You are partners after all...heh...” The reach was astronomical.

“Business partners…not telepathic twins.” The head in command shut you down.

“Does it even matter now? I’m here…I texted Bo’.” You tried to make another excuse for yourself.

“Y/N…Do you not understand what I had just told you before you ran off following to what your sex wants?” That came out harsher than expected.

“ ‘Kaashi...” The peacemaker(Bokuto)tried to initiate gentle comfort from the back seat but it did not work.

“ Are you really going to do this…again? _God_. Akaashi. I’m only three years younger than you! _We’re adults_.” You fully turned your body to confront him.

“Yes, but yet, you still don’t listen!” Akaashi was about to start another one of his lectures.

“I am highly capable! You even said that yourself! I don’t need a fucking curfew or a buddy system!” You exploded.

You stacked one point over the last not allowing the other to speak, Akaashi wasn’t very expressive but there were tell tale signs of his anger increasing. And he was showing every one of them. The clenched jaw and the condescending head tilt was the most infuriating but the fact that he was not facing you like you were to him, tipped the scales.

“ Hey let’s drop this.” Bokuto emerged from the back once again.

“Fine. be like that – you are in no good frame of mind for it anyways.”

Calm like ripples Akaashi was compared to the tsunami that was building inside of you – ready to endanger you both.

Had suddenly stopped. As if Bokuto acted as a rocky cliff which cut through your wave of anger.

Akaashi took a breath then twisted the key into ignition. You let your muscles in your face ease into their usual position knowing that was final. Forcing your gaze elsewhere, looking out at the cityscape and passing cars. Bokuto was at the edge of his seat, firmly wrapping his arms round either headrest switching his glances from his lifelong and future partner to the young woman who had all qualities of a younger sister besides blood.

No radio. No music. The three of you sat in silence.

But there were no longer any malicious undertones to it, it was tranquil. No one chose to fill the void as it was comfortable enough for you all, it allowed everyone to calm down. Akaashi was your direct contrast; where you would burst, he would remain still and analyse. His clinical words were more critical than your precise bullets – when he argues, he goes right for your psyche. Akaashi was also your equal in both intelligence and physical ability, he may lack your polyglot capabilities and the bulkiness like Bokuto but he was equally you. It was both a gift and burden to find someone that you could challenge.

Especially when he knows it too.

The car was parked outside the Taitō’s police station again.

“Best behaviour.” Akaashi’s irrational emotions had subsided and yours too as you three entered.

Bokuto graciously let you take the last seat in front of Futakuchi’s desk which had more paperwork than last time. Countless of disposable coffee cups littered his workspace and his laptop hidden by files. Your head in command did the talking; discussing your latest bounties and movement with Seijō, Futakuchi looked disinterested and stressed. He was bobbing his head like he was listening but even the thick payment didn’t excite him.

“Futakuchi you good?” Bokuto checked in from the tiny corner of his desk he had perched himself on.

The chief sighed rubbing his brow. All three of you tilted your heads to get a closer look. Bokuto leant in startling the tired policemen into engaging with his visitors.

“Excuse me... there has been a lot going on, not just with you criminal bastards.”

“Is it about Daishō?” You touched on Akaashi’s forbidden topic which earned you a glare but Futakuchi shot up.

“Yes. How did you?”

“Is it true, did someone really get his sentence shortened?” Bokuto further asked. The long pause made everyone uneasy but Bokuto pushed on, slapping the space in front of Futakuchi demanding an answer.

“Fine… Yes, someone with an unholy amount of money paid for his release. That’s all I know; my higher ups wouldn’t tell me more. I have no clue on who it would be his records show no close or personal ties to a person that would have a reason to prompt his release.” He explained

Akaashi sunk back into his seat, his gloved hand tapping at his chin in thought. It had been confirmed. Daishō was free and was somewhere, what he was doing was still unknown. It was a game changer as it was another liability to the business of all the gangs. Futakuchi rubbed his temples before trying to organise the mess of his desk as you took in the confirmation. This was something that Akaashi wanted to look deeper into and as soon as possible.

“Kenji. The meeting starts now.” A low voice said from the door, it was Aone, his stoic face was opposed by the pastel yellow pen with a cute food mascot he was holding. You gave him a small smile noticing it. “Ahem… it was a gift from my niece.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Futakuchi got up with a briefcase and exited with Aone, he gave you the okay to stay if you needed to but just lock the door on the way out. Taking advantage of the free seat, Bokuto freely spun in the office chair as you were waiting for the next line of action. If it were up to you; you would be planning to kill. But it wasn’t just you. Akaashi was murmuring to himself.

“Shouldn’t we go ask Kuroo?”

The simplest solution was found by the man spinning at 20mph in the chair. Akaashi’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the obvious step that he had missed. Bokuto was right. Kuroo would know at least something about the person that could have paid for Daishō. With that idea in motion, you got up and stopped the hazard that was Bokuto in the chair with your foot, he had to blink his yellow eyes multiple times to get back to only seeing one of you.

The drive wasn’t long and the parking spaces at Bound were not crowded; it must have been a quiet afternoon for the artist. The clank of the metal stairs under all your shoes made your presence known before Akaashi even opened the door to the parlour. Bound was the go-to shop for men from all the teams, though small and only ran by Kuroo himself, it was also popular among the other citizens of the ward. And amazingly he manages to work each client in.

“Keiji, Kō and Y/N. Lucky me to get all three of you – what will it be, matching couples tattoos?” He joked looking up from his sketchbook.

“Futakuchi confirmed Daishō’s release.”

Akaashi made no time for small talk. Kuroo got up from his seat and walked from the back of his studio to properly greet. He shook hands with both Akaashi and Bokuto with the added embrace but stood arms folded when he was in front of you.

“I know you aren’t that big on touch from men you aren’t close with…It’s nice to see you again though, Y/N.” Kuroo greeted you normally, minus the hug.

Kuroo was someone who you were close to in the way that Akaashi and Bokuto would always talk about him and Bokuto would always get his pieces done by Kuroo, but you had never fully spent time alone with him. Like acquaintances within the same friend group. You nodded your head acknowledging the consideration he had just displayed towards you, it felt odd in all honesty, coming from a man that had known you for almost three years you had never noticed how far away he would stand whenever he interacted with you.

The conversation first started in the middle of his shop, stood in a circle, brainstorming potential leads that could tell you who was behind the sum of money. You thought it was improbable that it was just the work of one person. Knowing what you knew, groups of people were more damaging and higher in status – you could see that in the gangs themselves. Kuroo dug through his bank of what client’s had said to him in his mind; having a big reach across Taitō meant he had eyes and ears scattered around the whole ward. Sometimes his business can spread further to the outskirts of Tokyo – all it took was word of mouth. Now four minds were tackling the problem but it seemed like Kuroo and Akaashi were speaking in tongues with the vague unfinished sentences they were able to understand from one another.

“Do you really think, only one person would pay for that release; at least someone else must have agreed with them.” You butted in trying to get Akaashi and Kuroo to share; they both turned their scheming selves to raise an eyebrow at your comment.

“Like a go fund me?” Bokuto asked out of confusion.

“No Bokuto…no one would start a go fund me for a murderer like him…” You patted the back of the man who just wanted to contribute, the other half clearly knew something but were not ready to open up. Kuroo then prompted Akaashi to the back room for more privacy, you tried to follow along but he was quick to tell you.

“Sorry, only twenty-five and up.” Kuroo teased. You narrowed your eyes. They were definitely hiding something from you. Bokuto puffed up his chest and strutted past but was also shunned away. “ _You_ keep Y/N company.”

The ‘all-knowing’ tattoo artist gently closed the door behind them leaving you to just stare at the artwork plastered on the black door. Unbothered, unlike you, Bokuto laid down in the tattoo chair flicking through a portfolio like a magazine. You nudged his legs over so you could share the space. The parlour was big enough for two artists to have a client each: plenty of room for the trolleys and a shelf of colourful ink along the width of the back wall. The lobby had a nature loving feel to it by the count of potted plants and hanging succulents, it was really a feminine touch that complimented the monochromatic theme the actual studio had.

Your eyes wandered across the framed finish pieces. Kuroo was very traditional and Irezumi was what he specialised in, you remembered that during the first appointment you accompanied Bokuto, Kuroo said he just fell in love with leaving stories on a person’s skin. Bokuto was still flicking through one of Kuroo’s workbooks, it was his sketches from three years ago – you had only met him then. You were curious so you also laid beside Bokuto who’s build made it difficult for you two to share the chair. However, he tried his best not to lay on top of your hair.

“Kuroo’s crazy talented…don’t you think so?” Bokuto praised his friend and rightfully so, the details and shading to the variety of art styles Kuroo had displayed in that year’s portfolio were stunning. It had made you forget that he was discussing matters with Akaashi in the back room.

“Akaashi, do you know what this means.” Kuroo leant back onto the door giving the captain of Fukurōdani an uneasy expression. Akaashi fiddled with his fingers as he tried to muster up a plan.

“It means _a lot_ of things Tetsurō…I wouldn’t even be surprised if the ground would split from beneath us right now!”

It was the first time for Kuroo to see the well put together Akaashi Keiji, start to unravel. He had no words to comfort the man as he was also on the brink of panicking.

“For now, just keep a closer eye on her. I’m sure there’s more to come.” Kuroo paced back and forth as Akaashi stared at the door as if it were a looking glass. He sighed as he knew that you would be more troublesome than you were before Daishō’s confirmation.

On the last few pages Bokuto and you were still admiring Kuroo’s earlier works and one in specific caught your eye, it was a cherry blossom tree painted like it belonged on those scrolls told in old folk tale. The branches wispy and the dainty flowers held great detail. It reminded you of the tree back in the Garden.

* * *

The sky imitated the ocean, not a cloud in sight – you were sat underneath a cherry blossom tree reading. Your white dress had become muddy by the healthy patch of soil you had chosen to be your seat, the shadow of the branches and flowers was casted over your bruised legs. The hues of dark purple,reds and browns formed petal like shapes, sort of looked like newly bloomed buds _in a way_ , you thought. Alone time in the Garden was your favourite time, no disturbances or tests, just pure solitude.

Besides the supervision at the main gate.

You brushed your tangled hair back from the light breeze’s touch to continue reading the poem book you had just been gifted. It was in English - it was treated as more of an assignment than leisure by your strict English teacher but nonetheless a free book. Poetry was already advanced for an average six-year-old but it was one of your preferred reading materials, you also enjoyed the aesthetic of the book. It was beautifully bound with a red hard back and shiny gold embossing of letters, and decorative borders that your fingers would sometimes trace over following each swirl. You laughed as the band aid that wrapped around your pointer was ugly compared to the front cover, it would cover up the delicate font that the title was in.

_“You understand English?”_

A young boy’s voice startled you making you shut the book completely. He looked no older than ten, and he was dressed cleanly in an all-white tennis uniform even a cap to protect him from the sun’s blazes. He pointed to the book with his racket in his left hand. You nodded; this boy was someone you did not recognise. Maybe he was another transfer you thought. All of a sudden, he was right beside you also under the cherry tree, he took off his summer’s hat to reveal cedar coloured hair. It was like the bark of the trunk of which you both leant back on. The boy didn’t have much animation to his face but his words were straightforward enough for you to understand.

 _“Could you read to me?”_ He asked politely, he got up close to finally meet with your eyes.  
_“Oh, were you crying?”_ He had noticed the swollen skin around both of your young eyes but  
you assured him that the tears were all dry and proceeded to flick to one of your favourite poems.

_Some say the world will end in fire,_  
_Some say in ice._  
_From what I’ve tasted of desire_  
_I hold with those who favour fire._  
_But if it had to perish twice,_  
_I think I know enough of hate_  
_To say that for destruction ice_  
_Is also great_  
_And would suffice._

_-Robert Frost_

You read out loud using your taught English skills, the mysterious boy was impressed, his thick brown brows were raised in awe.

 _“What does it mean?”_ He had only understood parts of the reading so you did your best to interpret the rest and what your teacher had shared with you.

“ _It’s talking about the end of the world. My teacher said that fire is the desire or greed in people and ice is hatred – two bad things.”_ You explained.

_“Is there no good ending?”_

He challenged; his eyes shifted to see if you would agree but you had already accepted that the world didn’t deserve to get a happy ending, despite the warmth and vibrant colours of the garden around you. Inside, you were a dark creek, no life could grow within your rocky barrier. You didn’t see the world as innocently as others so you were sure, that there was no such thing as a ‘good ending.’

_“No…the writer didn’t think so.”_

You answered. The boy deflated by the sadness of the response: he clearly saw differently. For a while you both sat looking out onto the emerald  
grass that looked best under the sun, the wind danced around the blades and the skirt of your dress revealing those [‘scabiosas’](https://pin.it/1igNjBf) you had forcefully planted on your legs.

“ _Do they hurt? Do you need to go to the infirmary?”_

You were causing this boy so much worry that he was quick to pick your arm up and try to drag you with him. Luckily the long sleeves of your dress covered more of the ‘petals’ that were thrown onto you, he didn’t need more of a reason to worry for you.

 _“I’m fine!”_ You snapped making him let go of your delicate wrist. _“You should go.”_

_“Young Sir! Please come inside, your grandfather is waiting for you!”_

A maid had caught your interaction and made sure to cease it. She took the older boy away from you and disappeared back into the building but before they went, she also gave you a warning to not speak to the Young Sir without permission. However, she didn’t care nor let you explain that he was the one to first engage. You held your hand up to your forehead shielding the rays as you watch as the world slowly reverted back to just you.

* * *

You felt a repeated nudge to your shoulder, it was Bokuto, he had released you from the memory that was triggered by the simple tree. He was done flicking through that portfolio and now sat up straight with his back towards you. You also sat up, the other two were still in confinement together and you wondered how long it has been, the window of the shop allowed you to see the tinge of sunset that was creeping in.

“Y/N…do you think I would be a good partner?” The usual bouncy male spoke with great softness like he didn’t want the world to hear that side of him. It had you stunned.

“Are you confessing to me right now?” You joked, but you soon regretted it as he was in fact serious.

“Akaashi…would I be a good partner _for Akaashi_.”

He had let his guard down so it was only right to mirror him, you leant on his muscular backside and you felt the waver in his voice. Facing opposite directions let Bokuto openly express his troubles to you which was not that often so you carefully crafted your response.

“Of course, you remind him of the sunnier aspects of life. You’re the _only one_ that brings out that light-hearted side to him.”

You pondered on the idea of the two consistent men in your life being together and it only brought you the feeling of ease, like it was as the world intended and you were able to  
watch it all play out. You could feel the rapid beats of Bokuto’s heart just by talking about this subject which only validated his feelings towards the head in command even more.You wouldn’t have been able to pick anyone else better suited for Akaashi, you thought to yourself as you let the man in love rot in his own sweet doting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also the poem used rightfully belongs to Robert Frost I take no credit.


End file.
